Twiler Birl
by YoKoChi150
Summary: "Twiler Bird" así se llama el segundo gremio de magos más loco de Fiore. Sigue las aventuras de Frida y el resto de sus nuevos miembros en su nuevo hogar Earthland para convertirse en el Gremio N 1 de todo el Reino de Fiore [Advertencia de OC's, ¡Denle una oportunidad!]
1. El Nacimiento de una Nueva Ave

_Oliss!  
Como ya se darán cuenta, este es mi primer fic de Fairy Tail, ya he escrito de Amour Sucrett y Magic Kaito, pero a diferencia de los otros este no será de romance, puede que ponga alguna pareja en el futuro, pero eso solo si ustedes quieren._

_En este fic Estaran todos los sucesos de todos los arcos sin afectar la historia salvo que no habrá pelea contra Tartaros. Si se preguntan porque ya con el tiempo lo sabrán_

_Tatarara! Sin más preámbulo el fic! …_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece pero los Oc's precentes si_

_Opening: _Fairy Tail Opening 4 "R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game"

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

.

_**Capítulo 1 El Nacimiento de una Nueva Ave**_

_**.**_

**Año 784 / Un Día Después de la Desaparición de la Isla Tenrou**

**En Algún Lugar de Fiore**

Se puede apreciar a una pequeña niña de 12 años pelinaranja con sus hermosos carmesís cristalizados en un agonioso mar de lágrimas

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Hermanitos- decía en sollozos

La pequeña lloraba a mares arrodillada en media de unas ruinas a mitad de la noche. Estaba sola y confundida, pero más que nada sola… No llevaba menos de una hora que llego a ese nuevo mundo desconocido y no atrevía a mover del lugar donde llego

-Tengo frio y miedo, no sé dónde estoy… estoy sola

La pequeña a pesar de ser fuerte, era comprensible su estado, no hace poco perdió todo lo que tenía, su hogar, sus amigos y familia, no se arrepiente de haber aceptado esa oportunidad. Solo pensando en los que sucesos de ese día que la llevaron a esa situación aún le cuesta comprender

_**OoOoOFlashBackOoOoO**_

_**Año 20xx / Esa misma tarde**_

_**En Algún Lugar de un País Latinoamericano**_

Era un día de los más normal y tranquilo para una pequeña castaña de no más 12 años. O eso es lo que aparentaba.

Estaba saliendo de su escuela y se dirigía corriendo a su casa ya que no quedaba muy lejos, como una cuadras de distancias. Una vez llego paso por la puerta sin prestarle mucha atención al joven apenas menor que por un año que ella.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Fue el estruendoso grito que resonó por todo el living de la residencia

-Eres muy ruidosa Angie- Le recrimino el pequeño pelinegro que aparentaba unos 11 años sobándose sus afectados tímpanos

-No es para tanto Joyero- Contesto de forma de burla

-Hermana hablo en serio- La fulmino con la mirada -¡Y odio que me llames así! ¡¿Tengo nombre sabes?!

-Jejeje- Respondió la aludida rascándose la cabeza como restándole importancia

Antes de que los jóvenes pudieran agregar algo más un pequeño castaño de alrededor 5 años pasó corriendo para saltar a la espalda de la mayor

-¡Hermanita!

-¡Eduardo!- Le recrimino la castaña cargando al menor de caballito.

La castaña ya andaba cansada de lo impulsivo del menor de sus hermano ya que cada tarde que regresa del instituto el menor la embestía para que la paseara en su espalda, si bien a esta le molesta no puede negarse a ninguna petición de pequeño por amor a su hermano… Eso y los berrinches que provoca que siempre la meten en problemas con sus padres

-¿Fuiste hoy a clases Edu?- Le pregunto el pelinegro después de ver como amada/odiada hermana paseaba a su hermanito por toda la sala, ya hasta parecía que se desmayaría por tanto cansancio y es que el enano no se baja hasta que se aburre

El pequeño pelicastaño al escuchar la pregunta de su otro hermano mayor bajo de inmediato de la espalda de la mayor –cosa que agradeció en el alma– para correr a ocultarse detrás de un mueble

-Jejeje, si… paso algo extraño durante clases y me dejaron regresar temprano- Dijo menor temiendo por la reacción de la más grande

-¿Cómo cuál?- Esta vez fue la pelicastaña que irradiaba un aura purpura que amenazaba con asfixiarlo por tanta esencia asesina sin borrar esa siniestra sonrisa

-E-es al g-gracioso… Sucedió que l-la maestra encontró en su taza de café algo más que café- Contesto temeroso

-Si serás estúpido- Le corto el pelinegro temiendo por la vida del quindergardeano

-Ni que lo digas- Afirmo la chica, ya imaginándose lo que ocurrió

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina. La más grande de los tres fue a la nevera mientras que el menor por un año encendía el microonda, luego de calentar el almuerzo los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala a comer mientras encendían el televisor aun con uniforme escolar

Y ahí es cuando se desata una lucha campal por el control remoto

Lo único que se lograba ver en la sala era una gran nube de polvo sobre el sofá y uno que otra extremidad sobresaliendo de esta, claro, no faltaban los gritos de quien es más "digno" de escoger el canal

El final de la lucha se podía apreciar a una pequeña pelicasataña con todo el uniforme desarreglado, el cabello en maraña y sentada sobre dos cuerpos masculinos en un estaba similar al de esta mientras sonreía como el gato de Cheshire con control en mano

-No es justo ¡Solo porque eres más grande no puedes hacer lo que quieras!- Le espeto el más pequeño de los tres

-Es exactamente "enano" por lo que puedo hacerlo- Le respondió como si nada la más grande mientras cambiaba de canal en canal para luego detenerse en un programa en especifico

-Oigan ¿Por qué mama y papa no vinieron a almorzar?- Le pregunto el pelinegro mirando como su hermana prácticamente se comía con la vista los ninjas de la tv

-Pues veras Felipe. A mama le salió reunión y papa está escoltando un nuevo cliente- Contesto sin apartar la vista de sus amados ninjas

Los tres hermanos no se inmutaron con esto, sus padres siempre se la pasaban en el trabajo de mañana y tarde, prácticamente apenas los logran ver en la noche y antes de sus estudios, y a veces ni hasta eso. Pero no es de extrañar con una madre secretaria de una importante empresa automovilística y un padre guardaespaldas de celebridades. Es debido a esto que los tres hermanos a pesar de que algunos parezcan odiarse –Angie y Felipe– en realidad son inseparables, hay veces en las que pelean pero solo son niños y esa es su forma de demostrarse cariño

Luego de un rato de silencio –Que rogo la morena para ver su documental de "Ninjas y su Historia" y que al final también intereso a los varones– el pelinegro rompió la paz del lugar

-Los extraño-

-¿A quiénes?- Les pregunto la castaña trasladando su atención a su hermano, dado que no es muy común ese tono melancólico con el que hablo el moreno

-¿A quiénes más? A papá y mamá- Soltó como si fuera los más obvio ganándose también la atención del castaño menor. Actuaba indiferente pero en realidad era un tema Tabú entre los tres

-Ahaaaaa, eso- Respondió restándole importancia la mayor ganándose una mirada inquisitiva por los menores- No me miren así que es la verdad, nunca están… así que no puedo extráñalos si no tengo nada para hacerlo

-Angie eso no está bien ¿Qué diría mamá si-

-Es la verdad… Por los menos para mí- La amante de los ninjas trato de hacer una sonrisa alegre pero resulto en una que reflejo tristeza- Lo decidí hace poco cuando tenga la oportunidad me iré, comprare una casa y ustedes vendrán conmigo

Esta vez la seguridad y determinación de esas palabras, más la seriedad de esa mirada les sorprendió a los niño, pero la sonrisa cálida y reconfortante de la castaña los tranquilizo.

-¡Si hermanita!/Como quieras- Respondieron al unizo los menores

-¡Que sea una promesa!- La una niña estiro su mano donde el del medio encimó la suya y el menor lo imito- ¡Siempre junto!

Los niños simplemente asintieron con una sonrisa y se dedicaron de nuevo a la Tv donde paso un rato antes de que la única niña comenzara a gritar cosas como _"¡Son geniales los ninja" "Vivan los Shinobis" _y _"Seré la mejor Kunoichi de la historia" _de nuevo, ya que la manía de la chica por los ninjas no es nada nuevo

Al terminar el programa la niña estaba tan entusiasmada porque "aprendió" nuevos trucos ninjas que reto a los niños a un combate. Y así se pararon los infantes jugando entre si hasta que llego la noche

-Joyero saldré a tirar la basura- Dijo la niña después de lavar los platos

-No me llames así- El aludido la miro mal- Ten cuidado que esta oscuro

-Hai hai…

La pequeña señorita salió a la calle con la bolsa apestosa en mano. Esa una noche oscura sin luna ni estrellas y varias nubes negras amenazaban con desatar su poder. Cruzo en una esquina hasta un callejón y tiro la bolsa en un gran contenedor verde que no olía mejor.

-Al fin, la próxima vez le toca a Felipe- Murmuro entre dientes

La pequeña se retiró del callejón procurando no encontrarse con nadie. Camino unos pasos seguido de cruzar la larga calle cuando un trueno el freno a mitad de camino llamando su atención, no duro mucho cuando una bocina y unas luces la hicieron voltear en su dirección

_¡Quítate niña!_

…

Silencio

Eso fue lo último que supo antes de sentir como un camión la arrollaba, y no era mucha diferencia puesto que fue una camioneta modelo _Super Duty_

Dolor

Sangre

Duele

Negro

¡Duele!

…_no me puedo mover_

Esto fue lo que logro reconocer la trágica inocente antes de caer dormida en un mar de lágrimas sueño… del que sabe nunca despertara

_Felipe… Eduardo…_

Fue el último sonido casi inaudible que se escuchó de la niña

Alivio

Inconformidad

Lo último que sintió antes de abandonar este mundo

…

…

…

Blanco

Tranquilidad

Son los sentidos que la niña tenía en ese nuevo lugar

-¿Dónde estoy?-Dijo hacia la nada

Su voz resonó en el largo e –aparentemente– infinito espacio blanco

Nada

Nadie le respondió

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!- Grito esperando respuesta

Y funciono

-_Solo yo_\- Resonó una voz femenina y celestial en todo lugar

-¿Cómo te llamas?

_-… Me llamaban Cilinette_\- Respondió después de un rato

-Un placer soy…

…

Silencio

La última palabra nunca sonó

-¿Qué pasa? Yo soy… - Volvió a ocurrir

-¡Soy…

Silencio

La pequeña se comenzaba a asustar y trato de llevar sus manos a su garganta como por reflejo pero noto algo extraño

No tenía manos

Ni pies

…O algún cuerpo

Ahora si se asusto

La pequeña estaba entrando en pánico

¡Estaba en la nada…

…Hablaba a la nada!…

…No era nada

Estaba por gritar por el pánico pero la voz volvió a sonar

-_No tiene caso... No perteneces aquí por lo que pronto dejaras de existir-_

-¿N-no ex-xistir?

-_Cuando moriste yo te traje ante mí_

Una luz dorada ilumino todo el lugar para cuando desaparecer y es su lugar dio volando en todo su esplendor un ave de cuerpo delgado pero enorme con alas de más de 5 metros, cuello corto y hermosa cola de largas plumas del doble del tamaño del cuerpo. Era hermosa con sus majestuosas plumas blancas rozando el celeste y las plumas de la cola de varios colores

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

-_Pequeña alma… Yo soy Cilinette la portadora del Twiler, La Gran Ave Dimensional_

-¡¿Tu eres Cilinette?!- Se sorprendió pero a lo poco se le paso- ¿Qué es eso del tw-no-se-que-cosa? ¿Y porque tu si tienes cuerpo?

_-Tienes preguntas y estás en tu derecho, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas pero primero escucha esta historia_

La niña no tuvo más que responder con un "si" dándole permiso de continuar

-_Desde hace eones he existido entre las dimensiones, soy una viajera y protectora de los portales dimensiones ¿Te preguntaras cómo? Es gracias a la magia "Twiler" esa magia me permite desgarrar el velo de las dimensiones creando así los portales temporales o permanentes, como un agujero de gusano ¿Me entiendes?_

-H-hai

_-Como decía durante muchos siglos me he topado con almas que han tenido que morir por mala gusto del destino y me propuse a hacer algo. Desde hace varias décadas me he dedicado a darle una segunda oportunidad a aquellas almas desafortunadas_

-¡Sugoe!-

_-Sí, demo no soy dios y mi magia tiene un límite, el Twiler solo puede transportar aquellas almas jóvenes que acaban de morir y solo su alma y recuerdos, no puede transportar un cuerpo físico, y solo sirve con almas que tengan un indicio de poder mágico en ellas, además solo sirve en una dirección, de Therra a Etherland, ya que solo en Etherland puedo crear un nuevo cuerpo para el alma._

_-_¿Therra? Me suena familiar-

_-No es raro, Therra o Tierra, es la dimensión de dónde vienes- _A pesar de no tener cuerpo físico se nota la emoción de la niña-_ Therra es una dimensión donde la magia casi no existe, solo 1 de un 100.500.000 personas pueden nacer con magia en el mejor de los casos, la mayoría de los que la poseen ni se llegan a enterar y si llegan a saber no sabrán cómo usarla, lo que los hace pensar que la magia no existe. Mientras que en Etherland la magia es algo de la vida diaria y el 10% de la población son magos._

-Magos, magias… Es difícil de creer

-_Más no imposible, hace cerca de una década que no he podido seguir transportando almas gracias a "Anima", Anima es un arma mágica creada en la dimensión de Edolas que abre un portal a Etherlan para robarle su magia, cada vez que "Anima" se abre bloquea mi paso a Etherland, no he podido pasar desde la primera vez que se activó. Hasta hace poco que fue destruida, no sé muy bien que paso con exactitud pero creo que fue para bien._

_-_¿Entonces ya funciona?

_-Si no fuera así no estarías aquí_

_-_¿Qué?

_-Te he elegido, pequeña alma, para que tengas una segunda oportunidad en Etherland, he visto en ti y tienes índices de magia que de seguro cuando estés aumentaran._

-¿Tengo magia?

_-Sí, no te queda mucho tiempo antes de que mueras completamente así que dime tu decisión ¿Aceptas tu destino o eliges mi segunda oportunidad?_

-¿Si voy donde dices… p-poder ver a mis hermanos otra vez?

_-Es difícil que suceda_

-Mas no imposible ¿Cierto?- casi en suplica

_-Sí, pero como dije, 1 en 100.500.000 más si es que tienes magia y mueren jóvenes_

-No importa, si hay la más mínima oportunidad lo are, Cili-sama acepto su oferta

_-Como digas alma-chan- El ave celestial vatio sus alas para emprender vuelo- ¡Recuerda a done vas no estarás sola!_

-¡Espere! ¡¿Qué se supone que- No pudo continuar porque un círculo mágico dorado en donde deberían estar sus pies se ilumino segándola en un dorado brillante

_OoOoOFinDelFlashBackOoOoO_

Aun no entendía como se pudo comportar tan tranquila en la presencia de Cilinette-sama, tal vez la conmoción del momento, pero todo se perdió cuanto toco esa tierra que todas sus emociones salieron a la superficie

-Yo s-solo… ¿Nani?- La pequeña ahora pelinaranja callo sus sollozos por un momento, pero sin parar de soltar lágrimas, para ponerle atención a unos sonidos a no menos de pocos metros de ellas

A unos metro una figura de un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, tenía la cara cubierta con un manto negro y se podía apreciar algunas partes de su ropa en marrón a medida de su avance, a los pocos minutos el hombre se acercó a la niña y se agacho para quedar a la altura de esta que se encontraba abrazando sus rodillas para ocultar sus sollozos

-Hola pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Dijo el desconocida de manera suave y amable

La ojirroja alzo un poco la mirada para descubrir el rostro maduro de aquel extraño, con la capucha abajo se podía apreciar a un hombre de alrededor 44 años de ojos y cabello blanco y un corte en la mejilla izquierda. Él no la dejaba de ver con esos ojos castaño que la interrogaban pero sin malicia, solo comprensión

-N-no sé si puedo, l-la última vez n-no lo pude decir- La pequeña naranja se secaba los ojos como podía

-Ya veo… ¿Entonces eres de Therra?

-H-hai- Dijo la pequeña sorprendida porque lo supiera

-¡Lo sabía!- EL hombre grito de felicidad- Que dicha, CIlinette-sama al fin puede moverse nueva mente

-¿Jiji usted conoce a Cili-sama?- Le interrogo la pequeña sim percatarse de la reacción del hombre por el apodo

-¡No soy tan viejo!- Le recrimino el alvino- Y sí, yo también soy de Therra me llamo Jockal, Diriomon Jockal y soy el Maestro del Gremio Twiiler Birl

-¿Maestro de gremio?

-Como escuchaste, es largo de explicar pero tratare de hacerlo cortó. Hace muchas, muchas décadas, cuando Cilinette-sama comenzó a traer personas a Etherland la mayoría no sabía que hacer no como adaptarse a este mundo, con el paso de los años varios que llegaron comenzaron a pensar en las futuras generaciones y para que no estuvieran solos al llegar y se creó el Gremio de Magos Twiler Birl, un gremio es un lugar donde los magos hacen misiones a cambio de una paga, van desde tareas pequeñas como cortar césped hasta misiones grandes como salvar pueblos o combatir gremios oscuro

-No entiendo muy bien- Le interrumpió la pequeña

-Jeje, no importa después te lo explico mejor, lo que quiero decir es que crearon un gremio para ayudar a los recién llegados en su camino como mago de Etherland. Que dices ¿Te quieres unir a Twiler Birl?

La niña se lo pensó un rato, era cierto, no conocía nada de ese lugar, solo que algunos usan magia, pero fuera de eso no sabía nada de ese lugar, ese hombre le ofrecía su ayuda pero no puede confiar en la primera persona que se cruce. Pero ver la sinceridad y la bondad en la mirada que le dirigía sabía que podía confiar en el

-¡Hai Maestro!- Le dedico una gran sonrisa que le demostraba esperanza

-Eso quería oír… mmm… Ya que esta es como una nueva vida para ti ¿Qué te parece si te pongo un nombre?

-¿Un nuevo nombre? Por mi está bien

-Ok…. ¿Qué tal Frida? Malaspine Frida- Inquirió el alvino

Espero la reacción de la pelinaranja que no tardo mucho para que asintiera efusivamente

-¡Me encanta! ¡Cuidado Etherland ya llego Frida Malaspine!

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

_**Oliss  
**__Como verán en mi fic pasaran varias cosas antes de llegar a los juegos mágicos un año después de que regresé el equipo de la isla_

_Se necesitó _Oc's para el fic que aparecerán como miembros del gremio, algunos tendrán mucha importancia o solo para rellenar espacio. Si quieres participar llena los siguientes pasos:

**Nombre de Therra:**

**Nombre de Etherland:**

**Magia: Poder, hechizos, debilidades (NO Dragon Slayer, pero SI Devil Slayer y God Slayer)**

**Historia: (O sea como murió)**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Imagen del personaje o solo menciona la apariencia: (Si tienes imagen se te agradece y si no, no importa)**

**Marca del gremio: (Donde y que color quieres tener la marca)**

_Pueden ver algunos de mis Oc's en www. Face book Yokochi150_


	2. El Nido se Agranda

_Oliss!_

_Aquí subí la mayoría de los OC's que recibí me gustaron bastante que les gustara mi idea  
Como verán me equivoque en el titulo en ves de "Twiler _Bird_" puse "Twiler _Birl_" y pos… no se si arreglarla sin tenerque borrar el fic me da flojera hacerlo (-_-_)

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece algunos de los Oc's presentes si_

_Opening: Opening 7 Fairy Tail "Evidence"_

_Capítulo 2: El Nido se Agranda_

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

.

**Año 786 / 3 Años Después**

**Ciudad de Berrytown**

Se puede apreciar en una especie de cantina moderna a una joven de alrededor 15 años junto a varios jóvenes de una edad semejante. Ya han pasado ya tres años desde la llegada de nuestra pequeña pelinaranja.

El día en que entro por las puertas plateadas del gremio no se pudo esconder la emoción de los integrantes.

_**OoOoOFlashBackOoOoO**_

Y estaba yo, insegura, caminando tomada de la mano con un hombre de cabello blanco. Caminábamos por una ciudad "pintoresca" como yo le digo, aunque las calles estaban a oscuras ya que eran alrededor de media noche, nos dirigíamos rumbo al lugar que algo que él nombro seria mi nuevo hogar.

-Es aquí- El sujeto se detuvo ante una imponente edificación blanca

Tenía dos pisos de alto con un techo negro abovedado, dos pilares de mármol y en medio sobre de la puerta plateada se encontraba un letrero de madera bien detallado con el dibujo una especia de ave

-Este es mi gremio, vivirás aquí por el tiempo que consideres necesario- El peliblanco me dedico una cálida sonrisa mandándome la fortaleza que necesitaba

-A-arigato- Le respondí casi en un susurro

Entramos por las enormes puertas plateadas del lugar, estaba deshabitado oscuro por lo que sospeche que ya debían de encontrarse en sus casas durmiendo. Caminamos a paso apresurado por el lugar hasta unas escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso

Caminamos otro par de metros por el pasillo recién iluminado por unos cristales que no logre identificar su procedencia hasta llegar a una puerta

-Esta será tu habitación- Dijo después de entrar conmigo siguiéndome el paso

-Arigato- Respondí sin mas

El hombre frunció el seño

-No digas eso- Luego de ver como actuó se corrigió- Esta será tu nueva familia, sé que no podre recomponer lo que has perdido pero por lo menos quiero que sepas que tendrás todo mi apoyo- Finalizo con una de sus sonrisas características

Al verlo no supero que decir, eso me tomo desprevenida. Al final una sonrisa melancólica surco mi rostro mientras mi flequillo impedía ver mi rostro, sin más una lagrima solitaria logro escapar sin que supiera

Sin más me lance a sus brazos donde el me elevo y acurruque mi cabeza en su hombro mientras sollozaba y no paraba de repetir "gracias" una y otra vez, por más que quisiera detenerme y no mostrarme débil ante aquella persona simplemente no podía ni quería controlar mi emociones, necesitaba desahogarme y él como yo lo entendíamos

Luego de un rato de lágrima me hallaba dormida en el pecho de Jockal

-Que descanses, moriste hace poco y es natural que estés cansada- Susurro para luego depositarme con delicadeza en la cama y proceder a cubrirme con el cobertor

A paso silencioso camino hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla me dirigió una última mirada sonriendo melancólico

A mañana siguiente una luz cálida se asomó por las cortinas de la habitación dándole los buenos días a la nueva habitante de Etherland. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos y restregando estos con las palmas de mis manos antes de percatarme de donde me encuentro. Mire a mi alrededor y descubrí que ya no era mi cuarto, en vez de lila era de un rosa suave mientras que los muebles son un armario de madera tallado, una mesita de noche como el armario con un despertados, un espejo del tamaño de persona, la cama individual de madera con finos tallados y dos puertas asumiendo que una era para un baño.

Si previo aviso todos los recuerdos del día anterior inundaron mi cabeza dándome una leve jaqueca

-Cierto… Ya no estoy en casa- Dije con cierta ironía –Cuando dije que a la primera oportunidad me iba no pensé esto.

A pesar de cómo lo dije eso no reflejaba mi verdadero sentir. Y como por arte de magia –Que mal chiste considerando todo– la puerta se abrió antes de que me invadieran nuevamente las lagrima revelando la figura del hombre que la ayudo la noche anterior

-Te traje un cambio de ropa Frida-chan- Le decía el Diriomon al ya estar dentro de la habitación

-Se lo agradezco Maestro

-No hay de que, después de todo el trabajo de un buen Maestro es velar por sus hijos

-¿Y qué otra cosa hace un maestro?- Le pregunte curiosa

-Varias cosa, unas más agradables que otras- Dijo recordando la pila de papeleo que sin terminar que dejo en la oficina haciendo que perdiera el color en la cara

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Me preocupe por su expresión

-Sí, no me hagas caso. Bueno mejor cámbiate para bajar a que comas, tengo que presentarte ante el gremio

Respondí con un "si" y el hombre se fue como llego. Me quede viendo la ropa que debía ponerme, me quite la bata blanca que traía cuando llegue a este mundo y coloque unos leguins negro hasta casi la rodilla, y una blusa ajustada de manga corta color rosa con ralla verticales de un color más oscuro y una corbata roja con unas botas marrones. Me mire al espejo y me gusto lo que vi, tome un cepillo de las mesita del despertador y me dirigí al baño

Una vez aseada y arreglada salí al pasillo y me detuve en las escaleras, baje un par de escalones y me detuve para apreciar el lugar

Era un salón enorme y estaba lleno, tenía varias mesas, una barra como una cantina y una puerta que daba a una cocina, en la parte posterior un tablero con varios carteles con nombre y precios, al lado una vitrina con otras que a mi parecer más importantes y un escenario con micrófonos, todo el lugar azul con plateado, tenía un aire elegante sin perder lo acogedor. Le pareció muy bello, aunque la decoración le recordaba un poco a su casa

-¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos?- Susurro al aire cabizbaja

El maestro que estaba en una mesa con algunos otros se percató de la presencia de menor y sin esperar más se dirigió a las escaleras ante la mirada atenta de los presentes antes de detenerse en los pies de esta

-¡Compañero y hermanos!- Grito el maestro peliblanco ganándose la mirada expectante de todos más lo que acababan de voltear-

El hombre carraspeo un su garganta antes de seguir con una mirada que reflejaba seriedad

-Ayer, cerca de media noche, la lacrima Golondrina se ilumino- Vio la reacción de sorpresa de su gremio y solo pudo sonreír con esto- ¿Saben lo que significa?

En ese instante todos en el gremio comenzaron a gritar y a cuchichiar entre todos con interés ya que esa era una gran noticia

-Ejm- El ojiblanco carraspeo de nuevo llamando de nuevo la atención pero antes de poder hablar alguien se le adelanto

-¡Jockal! ¿Qué más esperas? ¡Tenemos que encontrar a nuestro nuevo o nueva invitado!- Grito un hombre castaño con barba de la mañana vestido con una armadura blanca. Este comentario fue apoyado por varios presentes

-Cómo iba diciendo antes de que me INTERRUMPIERAN- Sépase del énfasis por lo que los demás se callaron –Fui corriendo a las ruinas del templo y valla sorpresa que me encontré

El me miro dándome a entender de que bajara y así lo hice. Poco a poco baje los escalones restantes ante la mirada curiosa de todos al percatarse de mi presencia

Una vez abajo todos me examinaron con la vista sin perder detalle, algunas mujeres se me acercaron con curiosidad y seguidas con los hombres, no falto mucho antes de que todo el gremio me rodeara lo que me empezaba a incomodar

-Ho-ola- Tartamudee, eso no va conmigo pero es que con tanta gente me sentía rara- Me llamo Frida Malaspine

Y solo eso bastó para que el griterío y murmullos regresaran, algunos comentaban cosas como "¡Un nuevo integrante!" "¡Que niña más linda!" "¡Muchas gracias Cilinette-sama!" hablaban/gritaba tan fuerte y entre abrazos que me no lograba entender mucho. De uno en uno se fueron presentando aunque no lograra entender a mucho trataba recordar por lo menos sus nombres para no parecer descortés, entre todo el desastre note que el más joven no podía tener menos de unos 20 años por lo poco

-¡SUFICIENTE!- La estruendosa voz del maestro logro apaciguar a la muchedumbre logrando que se me tranquilizaran para después proseguir- Como decía, encontré a Frida-chan y la traje al gremio para que descansara

-Frida-chan ¿Te unirás al gremio?- Pregunto de la nada una chica de unos 25 años de enorme busto, cabello gris y ojos verdes, tenía puesto una yukata muy reveladora azul con flores rojas y amarillas en la parte baja, tenía un tatuaje de un pájaro en rosa en el cuello

-Hay, lo pensé mucho y al final decidí que si- Respondí desasida

-Ya escucharon, Haori-san trae el sello- Dicto el maestro a la peligris fue a una puerta al lado de la escalera

Al poco tiempo volvió con una caja de madera talada con el dibujo de varias aves en ella y se acercó al maestro y yo con una gran sonrisa

-Ya lo tengo- Informo apenas llegar y el maestro solo asintió- Frida-chan ¿En qué color y lugar quieres tu marca?

-¿Marca?

-Hai, es como un símbolo que te representa como miembro de Twiler Bird ante el mundo mágico- Respondió de una manera calmada

Me lo pensé un rato, por lo visto era una decisión importante

-Aquí- Señale el muslo de mi pierna izquierda- De naranja, por favor

La mujer solo me sonrió y pego un sello en el lugar indicado y la figura de un ave naranja se quedó plasmada en el lugar

-Con esto eres oficialmente miembro de Twiler Bird, aun puedes hacer misiones pero hasta que descubras tu magia y la sepas manejar, pero recuerda: La magia y las misiones no son lo verdaderamente importante, sino la familia, nosotros que igual a ti lo perdimos todo en un momento, nuestra familia, amigos, nuestro mundo, hasta la vida… Pero no hay que estar tristes, Cilinette-sama nos dio otra vida y un nuevo mundo, y siempre se lo agradeceremos, pero nosotros te ofrecemos nuestra amistad, no podremos reemplazar a los amigos que perdiste ni tampoco a la familia, pero ten por seguro que te querremos como parte de nuestra familia… Tu nueva familia

Las palabras del maestro me llegaron al corazón, muchos presentes se conmovieron, y alguno simplemente no contuvieron las lágrimas. Yo por mi parte esa palabra me llegaron al alma, eran lo que tenía que escuchar, sin darme cuenta una lágrima traicionera surco mi mejilla dando paso a otras

-¡HAI!

_**OoOoOFinDelFlashBackOoOoO**_

-Ne Frida ¿Quieres ir de misión?- Pregunto sacándome de los recuerdos a la pelinaranja un joven de ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello negro estilo Quiff Spikey con lados cortos, viste una camisa de cuello v con una chaqueta de cuero negro con una capucha abajo, jeans negros y converse rojos

Este chico pelinegro es Nahliel Redgrave, es uno de los magos jóvenes del gremio más fuerte, y a la vez tímido con las chicas, no es que las odie más bien las ama pero es muy tímido con ellas, llego a Etherland 2 meses después de Frida y a pesar de su timidez con las mujeres trato de interactuar con ella ya que eran casi de la misma edad, él era mayor por 4 meses.

-No lo sé- Respondió dudosa. Vestía casi igual que antes solo que enzima de la camisa de ralla tenía un suéter blanco sin mangas con cuello negro abierto, la corbata roja por enzima y una minicapa en la espalda del mismo color- ¿Tu qué opinas Li-chan?

Una castaña de igual color de ojos a su cabello la miro, su nombre es Lidsey Evans, tenía puesto un pequeño yokata corto de hombros descubiertos color rojo con la parte baja amarillo, tenía unas botas rojas y unas medias largas blancas. Ella llego junto a su hermana Charlotte 5 semanas después de Nahliel, es un año menor que Nahliel y Frida y Charlotte dos años menos que estos

-Por mi bien, Onee-chan se fue de misión con Haori-san y me dejo sola ¿Invitamos a Marky para que venga también?

Marky Barboa, otra integrante que llego hace aproximadamente dos años, su cabello castaño con un peinado con un lado afeitado, ojos marrones oscuros, le gusta usar ropa roquera que consiste en un remera manga corta gris con una chaqueta negra que en la parte de los hombros esta sin cubrir, además de un vaquero negro junto a unas zapatillas estilo botita de color negra. Tiene la misma edad que Lidsey por pocos meses de diferencia

-No creo, estará ocupada con su nueva línea de ropa para hombres- Respondió como si nada el pelinegro

-Yo creo que se algo, el otro día me menciono que una importante empresa de ropa vio sus diseños y le dieron una oportunidad a ver si los incluyen en la próxima línea de verano- Agrego la de ojos escarlata

-Me alegro por ella, debe ser emocionante tener tu propia línea de ropa- Hablo ensoñada la castaña

-Pienso igual, pero es raro ver mujer a una mujer con esa, lo natural seria que diseñara de mujer-

-De hecho, muchos diseñadores masculinos hacen ropa femenina al igual que las mujeres hacen mejor la ropa de hombre- Rebatió el pelinegro

-Ya entiendo, las mujeres saben que quieren ver en un hombre cuando viste y es la viceversa para los hombres con las mujeres- La pelicastaña golpeo su palma con el puño como si descubriera algo importante

-Puede ser- Afirmo con la cabeza una y otra vez la pelinaranja con los ojos cerrados

-Lo más lógico- El chico imito a su amiga

Y así pasaron un rato charlando de la moda entre hombres y mujeres, haciendo bromas y tonterías que le sacaron más de una vez una que otra carcajadas, desviados totalmente del tema principal de la misión.

Sin previo aviso, en el techo del gremio donde reposaba un gran candelabro de cristal se apaga dejando todo el gremio a oscuras, pasaron los segundos y una lacrima en el centro del candelabro se ilumino de un color dorado alertando a todos los que lo presenciaron.

-¡UN NUEVO!- Fue el grito de uno de los presentes luego de que la lacrima se apagara volviendo las luces a la normalidad

-¿Viste eso Frida-chan? ¡Alguien llego!- Le exclamo la castaña emocionada

-¡Si lo vi!- Esta le respondió de igual manera

-Vamos con el maestro a ver si podemos ir con el- Sugirió el único chico del grupo

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Andando!- Finalizo la pelinaranja dirigiéndose con los otros dos a la puerta de la oficina del maestro donde él ya se encontraba fuera

-¿Ocurre algo?- Inquirió el maestro ya sabiendo a que venían esos tres

-Ahórrese la charla y solo deje que lo acompañemos- Dijo cortante la de mirada carmesí

-Ok, tomen esto y partamos- El peliblanco les lanzo una capa con capucha negra a los tres jóvenes y partieron por la puerta

En el camino a las ruinas los tres jóvenes se colocaron lo entregado ya que era como una especie de rito entre el gremio, aunque ellos pensaban que solo era para impresionar. Salieron de la ciudad y caminaron por un bosque te palmas, lianas y arbustos de flores de distintos colores que solo se encontraban en Berrytown hasta llegar a unas ruinas de un templo que tenía una estatua de Cilinette el Ave Dimencional, esa estatua era como un portal de Cilinette que ella usaba para dejar a las almas con sus nuevos cuerpos

-Miren hay- La castaña fue la más rápida en reaccionar y señalo a dos figuras sentados frente a la estatua

El adulto fue el primero en salir de los arbustos y se acercó a paso lento a los dos jóvenes que lo miraban expectantes seguidos por tres figuras más pequeña, todos tenían sus capuchas puestas.

-Alto hay- Hablo una de las figuras ahora identificada como un chico de unos 14 años, cabello verde largo hasta un poco debajo de los hombros y ojos carmesís, vestía una camisa, bermudas y zapatos blancos

-Tranquilos, no les aremos nada- Hablo calmadamente el paliblanco bajo la capucha deteniéndose a unos pocos metros de los dos recién llegados

El chico peliverde lo miro expectante con una ceja alzada, ya de pie, analizando a las cuatro figuras frente a sus ojos. Un pequeño de como 7 años, pelinaranja corto y de ojos azul marino, vestido de igual manera que el mayor, se puso de pie rápidamente y se escondió detrás del mayor asomando su cabeza un poco para ver lo que ocurría

-¡Kawai!- Exclamo una de las encapuchadas quitándose la capucha acercándose al pequeño niño para apapacharlo pero fue detenido por las otras dos figuras encapuchadas más bajas

-¡Contrólate Li-chan no los asustes!- Exclamo una de los de negro

-Lo que ella dijo- Le acredito el otro

-Ya niños cálmense- Les ordeno la figura más alta y los susodichos acataron- No tienen que temer hijos, no les aremos nada malo- Ahora dirigiéndose a los recién llegados- Son de Therra ¿ME equivoco?

Los mencionados simplemente asintieron

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Le pregunto confuso el más pequeño

Frida no sabía porque pero ese pequeño le recordaba a su hermanito Eduardo

-Porque también lo somos- respondió el hombre de casi 2 metros señalando a los otros mientras se quitaban la capucha salvo la castaña que ya la tenía abajo rebelando los rostros de todos

-Pruébelo- Espeto el peliverde incrédulo con una ceja alzada

-Bien eso no me lo esperaba… Pero bueno lanza una pregunta- Le respondió el ojiblanco

-Maest- Nahliel fue detenido por el de la cicatriz por una seña

-¿Qué podría ser?- Murmuraba el peliverde para sí mismo buscando la pregunta adecuada

-¿Conoce a mi hermana?- Esta pregunta fue lanzada de la nada por el más pequeño del lugar

-¿Tu hermana?- Hablo en voz baja la pelinaranja mirando al pequeño que fue reprendido por el mayor

-¡EDU! ¡¿Por qué preguntaste eso?!- Le reprendió el peliverde dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Ese golpe solo hizo escurrir una gotita en la cabeza de los presentes menos en una. La pelinaranja no pudo más que miran con asombro

-¡No me pegues!- Le recrimino el menor- Yo solo pregunte porque Cilinette-sama dijo algo de que nee-san estaba aquí- respondió en menor cabizbajo

El silencio nublo el lugar por unos instantes. Instantes que Frida lograra analizar la situación

-Eduardo- Susurro la pelinaranja en voz alta haciendo que todas las miradas se le dirigiera a ella más otras dos perplejas

-¿Ocurre algo?- Inquirió el adulto

No recibió respuesta

La chica corrió a la ubicación de los recién llegados ante la expectante mirada de todos y se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del pelinaranja para arremeterlo con un gran abrazo sobreprotector mientras dulces lagrimas socaban sus mejillas mientras sollozabas un "Te encontré"

-¿Qué le haces a MI ototo?- Reclamo lleno de celos el peliverde para luego ser estampado por la chica atrapándolo en un abrazo de la misma manera que con el peque

-Eres tu_ joyero- _Comento con un tono jocoso la de ojos carmesí

Un momento de silencio se presentó entre los espectadores de la escena acontecido por la emotiva reunión entre los separados hermanos

-¡Oe! ¿Qué haces? La única que me dice joyero es mi… -Corto la frase al caer en cuenta de quién era- …nee-chan

Y así con solo eso faltaba para que una sonrisa nostálgica se posara en sus labios para luego corresponder el abrazo con iguales sollozos murmurando un "nee-chan, nee-chan" al poco tiempo el más pequeño del trio se unió en iguales condiciones que los mayores

Luego de un rato de llanto y de tantas emociones –tantas que hicieron a Lidey llorar y sonarse la nariz en la ropa de nahliel- los tres se alejaron unos pocos pasos jurando nunca volver a separarse

-Ejm- El peliblanco carraspeo rompiendo el ambiente- Por lo visto ya los conoces Frida-chan

-H-hai- Respondio la aludida con los ojos rojos por tanto llorar- Ellos son mis hermanos menores cuando vivía en Therra

-No sabía que tenías hermanos ¡¿Qué clase de mejor amiga soy?!- Comento la castaña jalándose los cabellos desesperada

-Era algo… que no me gustaba comentar- respondió cabizbaja la pelinaranja

-No importa, lo importante es que ya estés reunida con ellos- Le dedico una sonrisa maternal mirando a los tres hermanos

-Hai

-Nee-san hay tanto que quiero contarte- Le dijo el pequeño de ojos azules ya en la espalda de la mayor

-Yo también pero antes hay que darles nombres- Le sonrió la mayor por sobre su hombro

-¿Nombres?

-Hai, si van a vivir en Etherland necesitaran un nombre para su nueva vida

-Entonces tú escoge mi nombre- Pidió el menor

-Mmmm… ¿Qué tal Eduard? Y llevaras mi apellido, ¡Es uno muy genial!- Prometió la mayor

-¿Cuál es?

-Mi nombre es Malaspine Frida, tú serás Malaspine Eduard y el será… - Agrego Frida mirando a su hermano que miraba todo- Malaspine Fray ¿Les gusta?

-Perfecto/Lo que digas- Respondieron al uniso los chicos

Y así emprendieron el viaje de regresó al gremio donde los recién llegados fueron informado de los más básico de la dimensión en la que se encontraban, que se llama Etherland, la magia y los gremios de magos. A los chicos le ofrecieron unirse al gremio, al principio so sabían si aceptar pero al saber que su hermana era y es una de las mejores magas de Twiler Bird no lo dudaron más y aceptaron. En cuanto llegaron fueron recibidos por una fiesta de parte de todos en el gremio y les pusieron el sello, Fray de Rojo en el abdomen derecho y Eduard en la mejilla izquierda

Y gracias a su llegada Frida pudo dormir una noche tranquila desde que llego a esa dimensión, son la preocupación de no saber nada de sus amados hermanos

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

_**Oliss  
**__Como vieron ya aparecieron varios OC's y unos solo los mencioné pero aparecerán más adelante se los prometo_

_Díganme los dueños de los OC's que utilice ¿Les gusto como quedaron sus personajes?_

_Imagen de Lidsey en el Futuro: Deviant art . com_ _/art/Lidsey-Evans-Render-515266980_

Aun necesito OC's para el fic que aparecerán como miembros del gremio, (preferencia hombres) algunos tendrán mucha importancia o solo para rellenar espacio. Si quieres participar llena los siguientes pasos:

**Nombre de Therra:**

**Nombre de Etherland:**

**Magia: Poder, hechizos, debilidades (NO Dragon Slayer, pero SI Devil Slayer y God Slayer) (NO quiero semidioses) (Las magias ya existentes funciona también)**

**Historia: (O sea como murió) aunque a lo mejor no las mencione**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Imagen del personaje o solo menciona la apariencia: (Si tienes imagen se te agradece y si no, no importa)**

**Marca del gremio: (Donde y que color quieres tener la marca)**

_Pueden ver algunos de mis Oc's en www. __Face book Yokochi150 y yokochi150 . deviantart art/Fairy-Tail-OC-Frida-Malaspine-515298010_


	3. El regreso de las Aves Migrantes

_Oliss!_

_Aquí ya subí las OC's que recibí, tuve algunos problemas con algunos pero ya los resolví.  
Anuncio que ya no recivire más OC's, ya tengo trazada la historia y les agradezco sus Reviews los leo con mucho cariño y amor :3_

_¡Música maestro!_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece algunos de los Oc's presentes si_

_Opening: Opening 3 Fairy Tail "Ft"_

_Capítulo 3: El regreso de las Aves Migrantes_

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

.

**Año 790 / 1 Año antes de la Re-Aparición de la Isla Tenrou**

**En un Tren Ruta Berrytown-Oak**

Nos encontramos en un tren rumbo Oak a 6 jóvenes y un gato, todos diferentes tanto en aspectos como en magia, pero igual tienen en comun ser magos de un mismo gremio Twiler Bird

-Me quiero bajar- Murmuraba una pelicastaña de 17 años al borde del colapso sentada al borde del pasillo- ¡Frida-chan! ¿Cuánto falta?- Le pregunto a una pelinaranja de 18 años de ojos rojos que tenía una gata amarilla con motas moradas en su regazo

La aludida la reprendió con la mirada, ya estaba cansada de todo, la de mirada marrona no dejaba de hacerle la misma pregunta cada 10 minutos desde que dejaron la estación de Berrytown

-A la hora que haya que llegar- Se giró y miro reloj en el pasillo- En 20 minutos probablemente

La del kimono rojo se puso a festejar

-¡Ya falta poco!- Grito alegre llamando la atención de los demás pasajeros- Al fin, yo ya… Auch!-

La castaña no pudo continuar porque un diamante del tamaño de una moneda le golpeó la cabeza

-A ver si te callas- Espeto un peliverde de mirada carmesí que se encontraba sentado al lado del pasillo cara a acara a la castaña, mientras la aludida se frotaba el lugar afectado, en este caso la frente

Este chico, que le lanzo el diamante a la morena, es Fray Malaspine de 17 años, su cabello verde lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, vestía una playera corta negra, por encima una especie de peto de metal dejando libres sus abdominales y brazos bien marcados, unos pantalones de bota ancha verde oscuro, cinturón negro y gris, dos cadenas colgaban a cada lado, rodilleras de metal, botas negras y muñequeras metálicas en sus manos. En su abdominal derecho se mostraba la marca del gremio en rojo

Este le lanzaba una mirada de muerte con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, el igual a su hermana y casi todos que los acompañaban estaban cansados de la castaña

-¡Eres muy cruel _Frabubu_!- Le reclamo castaña con un puchero

El burlado ante el apoco comenzaba emanar un aura asesina mientras en su mente comenzaba a maquinear como clavarle una estaca de diamante a la castaña por su atrevimiento por llamarlo _Frabubu_

Una rubia de aparentes 16 años de ojos verde claro que se encontraba dormida al lado de la venta con las demás chicas. Sintió el aura que desprendía el joven peliverde, que gracias a ser empática la percibió más fuerte, y se vio obligada a despertar

-Oe, no cometas un asesinato, hay mucho público- Advirtió la rubia que sabía las intenciones del ojirojo porque se vio obligada a invadir su mente- Y tu nee-chan no te metas en la boca del lobo

Esta era Charlotte Evans, hermana mayor de Lidsey Evans, a pesar de aparentar 16 tiene en realidad 19, un fallo en la construcción de su cuerpo por parte de Cilinette el Ave Dimensional la dejo con un cuerpo 3 años menor que su verdadera edad. Tenía su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta, viste una un top de cuello de tortuga sin mangas de color melocotón, unos short de algodón celestes, medias de malla negras que llegan hasta mitad del muslo y sandalia negras altas, una pulsera de plata con forma de "¿" colgaba de su muñeca derecha, y en su brazo izquierdo se mostraba la marca del gremio de color violeta

-¿Y yo que dije?- Pregunto extrañada la castaña sin entender la situación de vida o muerte en que se encontraba

-¿Qué dijiste?- Repitió el peliverde con una vena a punto de explotar de en su frente

-Ma ma Fray, no le hagas caso- Salió al rescate el pelinegro conocido como Nahliel

-Sí que son ruidosos- Hablo por primera vez un pequeño pelinaranjo con ojos azules de 11 años quien encontraba dormido al lado de la ventada con los demás varones pero termino despertando por todo el revuelo

Este pequeño se llama Eduard Malaspine, estaba vestido con un habito como los de monje, pero más moderno, de color negro con los bordes de la capucha en blanco con dos bolsillos, la cintura amarrada con una cinta blanca y unas botas marrones. En su mejilla izquierda tenía la marca del gremio de color azul

-¿Qué dijiste _mocoso_?- Ahora la ira de Fray fue dirigida al menor

-Que son ruidosos- Reto el más pequeño con una mirada de superioridad

-No tanto como tu Ototo-moco- Arremetió verbalmente el mayor con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Quieres buscar pelea baka?- Ínsito el menor

-Puede ser gaki- Respondió el mayor

A los dos hermano ya se habían olvidado del mundo alrededor para lanzarse miradas asesinas que chocaban como rayos alterando al joven entre ellos y divirtiendo a las chicas menos la mayos de los hermanos

-_Mejor se cayán y dejan de pelear como niños mimados o sacare a Kiruatama_ (cortar- cabeza)- Amenazo la pelinaranja con un tono de ultratumba que le helo la piel a los presentes

Los aludidos simplemente se mortificaron y cesaron lo que hacía, con la simple mención de la Kama favorida de su hermana prefirieron sentarse en silencio a arriesgar sus cabezas

-Frida-san es genial- Hablo por primera vez la pequeña gata amarilla con motas moradas y ojos rojos

Esta gatita es una exceed, ella llego de Edolas junto con los demás de su especie y decidió unirse a Twiler Bird en agradecimiento a Frida por salvarla de un Vulcan. Vestía un vestido negro, un sombreo de dama el mismo color, botas y guantes rojos.

-Sí que lo soy Bonny- Contesto con un poco de ego la susodicha haciendo que a los demás se les resbalara una gotita por la cabeza

Y así pasaron los próximos minutos de viaje. Una vez que llegaron la castaña salió corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo del tren seguida del resto, una vez todos fuera de la estación se dirigieron a la alcaldía de la ciudad, durante el camino unos se pusieron a conversar.

-¡Miren!- La castaña llamo la atención- Ese castillo se ve genial ¿Quién vivirá hay?- Dijo señalando un castillo sobre una colina

-Nadie por el momento- Respondió el pelinegro

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto curioso el menor del grupo

-Ese castillo era la cede del disuelto Gremio Phanton Lord- Informo la pelinaranja

-¿Disuelto? ¿Por qué se disolvieron?- Pregunto la rubia sin poder ocultar su interés

-Escuche rumores que decían que hace 6 años tuvieron una guerra contra otro gremio, creo que era Fairy tail, y terminaron perdiendo, su maestro casi muere y el resto abandono el gremio hasta que ya no había nadie- Informo la pelinaranja

-¿Fairy Tail?- Pregunto incrédulo el peliverde- ¿El mismo Fairy Tail que siempre queda en último lugar en los Juegos Mágicos? ¿Ese Tairy Tail?- Agrego

-Ese mismo- Afirmo el pelinegro mientras los demás lo veían no muy convencidos- No siempre fueron tan débiles. Durante un tiempo fue uno de los Gremios más fuertes de Fiore. Hasta ayudaron a derrotar Oración Seis.

-Imposible- Fue lo que dijo la rubia -Es imposible que esos debiluchos hicieran tal cosa- Después se rectificó –No me malentiendan, pero siempre que nuestro gremio se enfrenta contra ellos durante los juegos, siempre terminan perdiendo- Todos asintieron ante eso

-Bueno, no es que sea su culpa- Intervino la pelinaranja- Un tiempo después de derrotar a Phanton Lord sus miembros más fuertes se fueron a una isla a practicar los exámenes para Mago clase S, y por lo que entendí se enfrentaron contra Grimoire Heart- Ante esta mención todos se sorprendieron -Pudieron vencerlos pero la Isla entera desapareció con ellos dentro. No se ha sabido nada de ellos hasta hoy en día, poco a poco los demás miembro fueron abandonando el gremio hasta lo que hoy se conoce como uno de los peores gremio de Fiore.

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba- Opino la gatita que se encontraba sobrevolando a los magos

-Pueden creer si es verdad o no, yo creo que sí. Bisca-san me dijo que todos aún esperan el regreso de esos magos- Mencione con una sonrisa

-¿Tú crees que algún día regresen?- Inquirió la castaña

-Por supuesto, Bisca-san cree en ellos y si ella lo cree yo igual. Además, también quisiera enfrentarme contra aquella apodada Titania, la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail- Finaliza con una mirada de auto suficiencia y una sonrisa tenebrosa

**En Maganolia / Gremio Fairy Tail**

Dentro de la pequeña choza que sirve como gremio, todos dentro del lugar sintieron un escalofrió que los hizo temblar, recordando a cierta maga de cabello escarlatas

-No sé por qué, pero imagine a Erza pelear contra otra Erza- Murmuro Makao y sus acompañantes solo asintieron

**De regreso en Oak**

Algo parecido ocurrió con las jóvenes aves, solo que en lugar de dos Erzas fueron dos Fridas

-Si mi nee-chan quiere enfrentarlos igual yo- Luego de pasado el escalofrió el peliverde comento con arrogancia

-Me despiertan curiosidad ver su talento- Hablo la castaña

-No me importaría enfrentarlos- Opino el pelinegro

Luego de unos metros más llegaron a su destino, entraron dentro del edificio y caminaron hasta una recepcionista

-Disculpe- Llamo la pelinaranja -Somos de Twiler Bird

-Oh ¿Ustedes son los magos llamados?- Pregunto la mujer y la de ojos rojos asintió -Síganme el alcalde los esperaba

-Como diga- La pelinaranja la siguió con los demás tras ella

Caminaron un par de puertas y llegaron a una oficina que tenía escrito "Mayor", la mujer toco la puerta y recibieron un "Pase" entra ron y el alcalde los recibió, les dio los detalles de la misión y se retiraron de lugar con una reverencia

-¿Entendieron todos la misión?- Pregunto la pelinaranja

La misión era una de Case-S y se pagaba 1.600.000 jewels. Se debía derrotar un gremio oscuro que estaba alojado en la antigua cede de Phanton Lord, si bien no tenían mucha información de las habilidades de dichos miembros no representaban un reto para estos.

-Claro, solo entramos, armamos un escándalo ¡Y vencemos a los malos!- Bramo la castaña con pase de superhéroe

-¡Por la justicia!- El pequeño pelinaranjo hizo igual pose que la castaña y la exceed les siguió el juego con un "AYE"

-Ignórenlos- Sugirió el pelinegro por la actitud de sus nakamas

-Esto será fácil con dos magos clase S- Hablo la gata en el hombro de la pelinaranja

-¿No vamos?- Inquirió la rubia

Todos asintieron y se largaron de lugar rumbo al castillo que alguna vez perteneció a algún gremio.

**Dentro del Castillo**

Un hombro de más de 2 metro de altura, moreno y corpulento se encontraba sentado en un trono en medio del palacio, rodeado de decenas de hombre, seguramente magos

En eso un hombre pequeño en comparación del gigante entro corriendo y se inclinó ante su el

-Habla- Bramo el moreno

-Un gremio ha llegado a la ciudad- Hablo entre jadeos -Probablemente fueron contratados para exterminarnos-

El gigante entallo en carcajadas

-¡Si serán estúpidos!- Todos los presentes acompañaron en risas a su líder- ¡Nadie puede derrotar a Buyak! ¡El Maestro del Gremio Oscuro Matetei!

En eso las puertas –Literalmente– volaron de su lugar y se estrellaron contra la pared a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del gigante, levantando una nube de humo en toda la habitación. El lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral mientras poco a poco el polvo baja y allí en la puerta –Ahora sin puertas– se lograron distinguir 7 presencia de distintos tamaño

-¡No tenías que destruir la puerta Gaki!- Bramo un joven de cabello verde

-¡Cállate baka!- Le reclamo un pequeño de cabellos naranjas

-Ustedes dos ¡Silencio!- Un pelinaranja les arremetió un golpe en la cabeza

-Hai nee-sama- Dijeron al uniso los dos golpeados

Los demás presente solo miraron todo con una gotita en la cabeza

-¡¿Quiénes son malditos?!- Uno de los miembros de gremio oscuro reacciono

-¡¿Podríamos hace la misma pregunta?!- Contrataco una castaña con pose de detective

-¡Somos el Gremio Oscuro Matetei!- Bramo el líder de más de dos metros

-Eso ya lo sabía- La castaña se encogió de hombros logrando irritar a los magos oscuro

-Entonces- Hablo despacio el líder- ¡¿Por qué coño preguntas?!

-Cosas mías- Una vena roja se instaló en la frente del hombre

-Mucha charla- Corto el peliverde -¡A pelear!- Al terminar la frase se lanzó de frente al enemigo

-Ese idiota- Murmura la naranja- ¡Eduard apóyalo! ¡Charlotte, Bonny y Lidsey revisen los otros cuartos y si hay más atráiganlos para acá o noquéenlos! ¡Nahliel detén a los que traten de escapa! Yo me encargare del líder -Rugió órdenes y todos se dispersaron a su labor

Nahliel se colocó en la puerta bloqueando el paso, Eduard fue a socorrer en su batalla –Que ya de por si iba ganando– Frida se fue a enfrentar al líder mientras Charlotte, Bonny y Lidsey subieron las escalera en busca de más enemigos

-Char-nee ¿Cómo encontraremos a todos esos magos? ¡El castillo es enorme!- Hablo luego de un rato de andar corriendo sin rumbo

-…- Permaneció callada unos instante- ¡Ya se!

La dos se detuvieron y la exceed dejo volar

-¿Qué cosa?

-Usare mi magia para localizar su ubicación- La rubia elevo el pulgar

-Adelante- La castaña sonrió

La rubia coloco sus dedos a cada lado de su cien llevando magia a su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos y un círculo mágico blanco apareció en su frente

_-Fieras Mentes y Apacibles Recuerdos: ¡Eco Mental!- _Charlotte recito su hechizo y una onda invisible se expandió desde su punto revotando en cada esquina del castillo

Luego de algunos minutos de espera para que la información regresa la castaña rompió el silencio

-¿Ya está?

-…-

-Char-nee…

-Listo- La rubia abrió los ojos y volvió a una posición más relajada -Hay 15 tipo a 6 habitaciones de aquí, 18 en el piso de arriba y 20 que vienen a nuestra posición- Respondió como si de robot se tratase

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Mi magia _Laguna de Mentes _es una magia tipo psíquico y telequinetico, es muy útil para algunas cosas, el hechizo que acaba de usar me permite despegar mi mente de mi cuerpo y convertirla en ondas que se esparcen por el espacio, cuando entran en contacto con otra mente son alertadas y luego de alcanzar su rango de distancia regresan a mi cuerpo con toda la información adquirida- Explico

-Es muy útil para reconocimiento- La castaña estaba muy sorprendida

-Si pero tiene sus desventaja, cuando estoy así mi cuerdo esta deshabitado y es blanco fácil para un ataque, sin contar que gasta un 25% de mi magia

-Pero igual es genial- La castaña elevo el puño

-¡AYE!- La gata la imito

-Arigato- Agradeció la rubia -Como sea, tenemos trabajo que hacer

En ese instante un grupo 20 hombres con espadas y cuchillas apareció doblando en una esquina y al ver a las chicas corrieron para atacar

-¡Esperen!- Los hombres se detuvieron a medio camino- No me he cambiado

Los hombres le salieron una gotita en la frente al escuchar a la castaña

-_Take Over- _Un círculo mágico celeste apareció a los pies de la castaña _-¡Ángel Soul: Zadkiel!_

Una luz celeste envolvió a la castaña por completo, al apagarse reverlo la nueva forma de la antes castaña. Su cabello se volvió negro azabache largo hasta caer al suelo y sus ojos celestes, su piel estaba blanca como papel, tenía un vestido lila con bordado que le daba un toque refinado y una cinta dorada en la morada, andaba descalza, sus brazos estaban entrelazados por cadenas negras, tenía una aureola blanca flotando sobre su cabeza y en su espalda un par de enormes alas con plumas blancas que le daban un aire celestial

-U-un ángel- Murmuro uno de los magos ante la deslumbrante belleza de la pelinegra

-Conque Zadkiel ¿He? Uno de los 7 arcángeles- Inquirió la rubia ante la transformación de su hermana

La pelinegra solo sonrió de manera inocente

-_Char-nee ¿Me puedo encargar de ellos?_\- Su voz cambio a una melodía celestial que hipnotizara a quien la oyera

-Yo quiero la mitad- Rebatió la rubia

_-Como digas-_ Y dicho esto alzo el vuelo

Los magos oscuros apenas pudieron reaccionar antes de ser embestidos la mujer alada. La mitad se alejó de su posición y trataron de atacar a la rubia con sus armas impregnadas de magia de distintos colores mientras que los otros con hechizo pero fueron detenidos por un hechizo de la ojiverde

_-Fieras Mentes y Apacibles Recuerdos: ¡Escodo del olvido!-_ Recito y apareció un círculo mágico blanco apareció a sus pies y unas ondas invisibles la rodearon bloqueando los ataques

-¡Toma esto!- Rugió uno de los magos -_¡Fire: Canon blue!-_ Un círculo mágico azul apareció al frente del mago y unas llamas azules salió disparadas a contra Charlotte

_-Fieras Mentes y Apacibles Recuerdos: ¡Rayo Psiquis!_\- Un círculo mágico blanco apareció en sus manos y una especie de rallo gris salió disparado desde sus manos e impacto contra el ataque contrario destruyéndolo y noqueando a unos 4 magos en el proceso

-¡No tan rápido!- Fue el grito de otros magos que se lanzaron al ataque de la rubia que solo esquivaba estocada y hechizos tras otros

Al otro lado del pasillo Lidsey ya había acabado con casi todos los magos oscuros y solo se andaba jugando con los 3 restantes que tenían ya varias heridas y estaban cansados

_-¡Vamos! ¿No tienen nada mejor?_\- Se quejó la pelinegra

-¡N-no nos queda más magia!- Bramo un de los magos a sus compañeros

-Es un monstruo más que un Ángel- fue lo que se escuchó de otro

-¡¿Qué aremos?!- Exclamo desesperado el mago oscuro

La chica alada miraba aburrida la escena de sus contrincantes y pensó en ponerle fin

-_Ya me aburrí-_ comento la de alas blancas revoloteando sobre los magos _-Ya va siendo hora de acabar ¿No creen?_

_-_¡No eres ningún ángel! ¡Eres un demonio!- Grito uno de los magos escandalizados

-_No soy un demonio, pero es cierto que no soy como un ángel normal ¡Soy Lidsey El Ángel Caido!... Y lo que más odio es que me confundan con un demonio._

Dicho esto los magos se unieron espalda con espalda asustados, esperando el ataque la pelinegra, lo único que podían hacer era defenderse ya que no les quedaba magia para atacar

-_¡Cadenas de la Divinidad!-_ Bramo su ataque y las cadenas negras de sus brazos se comenzaron a mover como si vida tuvieran y se lanzaron contra los despavoridos magos

Las cadenas los golpearon de lleno y atrapándolos dejándolos inmóviles para después recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica dejándolos inconscientes

-_Esperaba que duraran más- _La criatura alada se alejó de logar de los hechos

Se dirigió donde se amada hermana justo para ver como acababa su encuentro

-_ Fieras Mentes y Apacibles Recuerdos: ¡Rayos Psiqui!- _Recito y el rayo gris impacto de lleno en el último criminales noqueándolo en el acto -El ultimo…

-_Fuiste rápida- _Hablo el ángel revoloteando sobre su hermana con la gatita a su lado

-¡Aye!

-No tanto como tú- La rubia la miro fijamente

_-No sé de qué hablas- _La aludida se hizo la tonta

-Como sea- Cambio de tema -Continuemos, no debemos alargar más la misión

-¡Aye!- Gritaron al uniso ambas voladoras y se dirigieron a los siguientes cuartos

**En la sala del trono**

De regreso con demás magos, Fray se encontraba muy contento peleando a puño limpio con varios magos oscuros a la vez mientras Eduard luchaba cerca suyo procurando que el _baka_ no se lastime

**-**_¡Diamond Make: Freight Train!- _Grito el peliverde juntando sus puños al frente, un circulo magio plateado apareció

Después un enorme tren de carga hecho totalmente de diamante hizo acto de presencia, el peliverde salto al tren y este salió disparado contra 30 magos embistiéndolos y dejando a varios fuera del juego salvo oros que lograron escapar de la tacleada

-¡No tan rápido!- Advirtió Nahliel a unos cuantos que trataron de escapar

Los magos activaron sus magias y trataron envestir todos a la vez contra el pelinegro pero una sonrisa curvo su cara

\- _Aplastando el Mal, Difundiendo la verdad: ¡Ikazuchi!_\- Recito Nahliel y negó la magia a su alrededor con un golpe de su mano, golpeo a sus oponente con el puño en una colisión que se asemeja a un rayo dejándolos a todos inconscientes

-Como siempre luciéndote _Imperion_\- Comento el pequeño pelineranjo saliendo de una esfera de energía azul

-No sé de qué hablas- El pelinegro se hizo el desentendido -¿No deberías ayudar a tu hermano?

-Eso hago- Respondió sin más y unos círculos mágicos azules marinos aparecieron en sus manos junto con unas esferas de energía del mismo color

En el techo del lugar una gran esfera de energía azul de como 5 metros de diámetros apareció y de esta cayeron más 50 magos oscuros todos magullados y heridos y al impactar contra el suelo quedaron noqueados

-¿Quién está luciéndose _Kamui?_ \- Comento el pelinegro burlón

El pequeño apodado "Kamui" _–Poder de Dios_– solo se encogió los hombros y regreso por un portal para re-aparecer al lado de su hermano

-Ese niño nunca deja de impresionarme- Murmuro al pelinegro volteando su atención de nuevo en la batalla

En un lugar frente al trono se encontraban el líder del gremio oscuro sentado viendo irritado como todos los miembros de su gremio siendo apaleados por unos "niños" como el los ve, al lado suyo estaba la pelinaranja viendo con supremacía y arrogancia como sus amigos y hermanos vencían como si nada a esos criminales

-Esto es imposible- Hablo el gigante con una vena en su frente

\- Pues es la pura verdad- La castaña lo miro con una sonrisa arrogante y orgullo -Tu gremio es basura- Finalizo con burla

-¡Cállate insolente!- Rugió furioso el hombre parándose de su trono

-¿Por qué? ¿La verdad duele?- Siguió la ojiroja con un deje de inocencia, su intención era sacar de quicio al grandote para desconcentrarlo y valla que lo estaba logrando

-¡Tu pequeña…

-¿Cómo se siente estar perdiendo? No se ve muy agradable- Interrumpió la pelinaranja

-¡No estamos per-

-Si, si lo están

-¡Eres un…-

-No es bueno decir malas palabras

-¡Yo digo lo que…-

-No es bueno gritar, hay gente durmiendo

-¡ME INTEREZA UN COMINO QUE…-

-¡Mira! Esos parece que juegan béisbol- Señalo a un mago que fue lanzado de un portal por Eduard, golpeado por un bate de diamante por Fray y cuando casi sale por la puerta choco contra el marco, fue atrapado por Nahliel quien lo lanzo de vuelta donde estaba Fray quien después de correr por las bases –Que eran cuerpo desmayados– llego antes que el hombre-bola y Bonny –Que llego quien sabe cuándo– grito "A salvo" con un traje de Umpire

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el baso

Decir que Buyak estaba molesto era poco, estaba eufórico y con mucha razón, esos mocosos se estaban burlando de sus colegas, su gremio, de él mismo ¡Y se atrevían a echárselo en cara! O no, esto se iba a quedar así

En un arrebato de ira arremetió contra la castaña que se atrevió a llamarle débil y la envió a estrellar contra un muro destrozándolo y dejándola noqueada

Sonrió orgulloso por su logro, así aprenderá a no llamarlos débil. Pero no pudo su festejo no duro mucho al percatarse de que la chica se comenzó a desvanecer en una sombra y comenzar a viajar a sus pies. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar alguien le clavo tres agujas Senbon en el cuello, la media y la baja.

Todo se volvió negro y callo el suelo inconsciente

Mientras eso pasaba de la sombra del hombre la pelinaranja comenzó a emerger con si de agua se tratase, al salir completamente miro al hombre inconsciente en el suelo y sonrió satisfecha

-Tan segado estabas por la ira que no te diste cuentea cuando me intercambie con un _Clon de Sombra_ y me escondí en la tuya con mi técnica _Cuerpo de Sombra_, pero al bajar la guardia por creerte ganador no notaste mis agujas Senbon, claro, aunque estuviera de frente igual no podrías

-¿Terminaste Frida-san?- Pregunto la gatita recién llegada ya con su conjunto normal

-Hai- Respondió está mirando a las recién llegadas magas sin ningún rasguño pera claramente agotadas

-Tan silenciosa y eficaz como siempre- Alabo la rubia con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos

-No es de esperarse menos de _Karasu _la Kunoichi de Twiler Bird y maga clase S- Hablo el pelinegro después de acercarse junto con los demás chicos en iguales condiciones

-Fue muy ingenioso eso de combinar tus magias Frida-nee - Aporto al pequeño pelinaranjo

-Muy cierto, al unir la magia de Sombra que te permite controlar tu propia sombra para satisfacer tus necesidades, dando un alto grado de flexibilidad, más usuario experto, como tú- Señalo el pelinegro- puede también combinar su sombra con la sombra de otros, lo que proporciona un método furtivo de transporte, con la magia de Re-equipar "Armería" que te permite guardar en una dimensión de bolsillo 100 armas de filo mágicas, desde Agujas Senbon y Kunais hasta Kamas y Katanas, al juntarlas se crea al ninja perfecto- Concluyo

-Siempre quisiste ser un Ninja y ahora eres un reconocida Maga Kunoichi- Menciono melancólico el peliverde

-No es para tanto- Trato de minimizar el tema -Solo hice lo que me gusta hacer

-Oe ¿No está muerto cierto?- Pregunto el pelinegro al ver que el hombre en el suelo no se movía

-Naa… -La ojirojos rodo al tipo con los pies para mostrar que respiraba -Solo está paralizado, le di con las Senbon en algunos puntos nervioso, pero no con intención de matarlo

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no usaste algo más grande? Sin pelea es aburrido- Hablo el peliverde

-No valía la pena manchar alguna de ella con tal debilucho- La susodicha se encomio de hombros

-Como digas- Respondió sin más

-Bien ¡Vámonos a cobrar la recompensa y devuelta al gremio!- Animo la castaña ya en su forma normal

-¡Aye!- Respaldo la gata de motas

Dicho y hecho, una vez cobrada la recompensa y repartido todo en partes iguales, nuestro jóvenes magos partieron rumbo al gremio, durante el camino tuvieron algo de paz ya que la castaña se durmió durante todo el viaje, pero los hermanos no dejaban de pelear por lo que la pelinaranja los noqueo con un golpe quedando igual que Ludsey

**Ya en Berrytown**

Luego de varias horas de viaje en tren los jóvenes regresaron sanos y salvos a su amado gremio donde todos los recibieron con júbilo y Frida aprovecho para dar el reporte de la misión al maestro que se encontraba sentado en la barra con la revista del Hechicero Semanal

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto el maestro luego del informe de Frida

-Hai- Respondió sin más esta

-Me sorprende que tuvieran más daños, considerando quienes iban en la misión

-Supe mantenerlos a raya, si rompían, yo los rompía- Fue la simple respuesta de la pelinaranja que le ocasionó un escalofrió al maestro

_-"Pobre de mis hijos"-_ Eran los pensamientos del hombre peliblanco por las vidas de sus "hijos"

-Bien, me retiro- La pelinaranja hizo una reverencia para retirarse pero el Diriomon la detuvo

-¿Sabías que Chiharu, Kyle y Nights regresaron de su viaje?- Comento el maestro de la nada sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja

-¿Ya? ¿Al fin se dignan a regresar?- Inquirió interesada

-Por lo visto, ambos han aprendido cada uno una magia perdida- Continuo el maestro

-¡¿Magia perdida?!- La ojiroja no pudo contener su sorpresa -¡¿Dónde están ahora?!

-Con Alexander y los otros- Solo faltó decir eso para que la pelinaranja saliera corriendo por el gremio en busca de la alta pelinegra

No tardo mucho antes de divisar una cabellera roja junto a otras negras, castaño oscuro y otra clara. Sin pensarlo dos veces llego corriendo donde ellos y se detuvo a saludarlos

-¡Ohayo minan!- Les saludo para luego atraparlos en un abrazo

-¡Woo! Tanto amor me confunde- Hablo una castaña de cabeza de un lado afeitada también conocida como Marky Barboa

-Jejeje- Se burló un oscuro con tono perezoso

Este chico es David Draconis, llego como el mismo año que los varones Malaspine, cabello medio –ni corto ni largo– de color castaño oscuro, ojos castaño-verdosos, complexión normal pero fuerte, de piel un poco morena, vestía botas negras, pantalones negros y camisa blanca remangada hasta un poco antes de los codos de color blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos, lleva un colgante de plata en forma de estrella y tiene un curiosos tatuaje negro en el antebrazo derecho. Es un año mayor que Frida

-Hay que ver como son- Hablo una pelinegra con el cabello largo

Esta chica es Kim Alexander de 23 años de edad, llego el mismo año que David. Su piel es blanca, su pelo es largo hasta las caderas color negro y atado a una coleta baja, viste la mayoría pantalones negros, camisas cualquier color menos rosa, chaleco y unos guantes, sus ojos uno es azul zafiro y el otro verde esmeralda que tapaba su fleco

-No es para tanto- Hablo la pelinaranja

-Frida-san tanto tiempo- Una joven de aparentes 16 años y cabellera roja se inclinó con sumo respeto ante la mayor

Esta chica es Chiharu Matamoto, ella llego un año después que los anteriores nombrados, su cabello es rojo y lo tenía hasta un poco más debajo de las hombros, ojos verdes y usaba un vestido mui corto negro con la parte de arriba blanca y hombrera azul suave, botas de terciopelo azul gótico, tenía un curioso tatuaje negro en el antebrazo izquierdo y en la mano derecha la marca del gremio en negro

-¡Chi-chan!- La pelinaranja salto a abrazar a la pelirroja hasta casi asfixiarla

-Suéltala Frida la vas a matar- Sugirió un pelinegro de cabellos desordenados

Este chico es Kyle Furler, llego el mismo año que Chiharu, de 18 años, de pelo negro desordenado –Nunca se peina– ojos cafés claro, usa una camisa verde, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color

-Gomen- Pidió disculpas la pelinaranja al separarse de la peliroja –Que ya extrañaba el aire–

-Tú siempre serás tú- Sentencio un peliblanco con puntas negras

Este chico de acá es Nights Sheikav, tenía la 17 años, llego una semana después que Chiharu, tenía el cabello blanco y en puntas de color negro, ojos verdes. Vestía camiseta azul marino y sobre esta una chaqueta negra remangada hasta el ante brazo con bordes carmesí, pantalón blanco, tenis negros, muñequeras negras y sobre estas un ring dorado en cada una.

-Y que lo digas- Afirmo una pelinegra con las puntas rojas

Esta chica es Dilina Liniari, de 18 años, llego el poco antes que los varones Malaspine, cabello negro que se degrada a rojo, le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, tiene un fleco del lado derecho de su cara, sus ojos son azules casi transparentes; su piel es blanca, su cuerpo es estilizado y delgado, tiene un busto grande, es más alta que el promedio de su edad, vestia un vestido muy apegado a su cuerpo rojo con detalles en negro, tacones negros y un collar dorado adornaba su cuello

-¡Hey!- Le recrimino la pelinaranja haciéndose la ofendida

-Ya, que ni tú te crees- hablo Kyle haciendo que la pelinaranja se deprimiera

-Sí que eres malo Kyle-kun- La de ojos rojos hizo un puchero

-¿Por qué?

-Te fuiste y dejaste sola a Marky-chan- Bramo picara haciendo que lo nombrada se sonrojara

-¡¿Qu-que dice tonta?!- La de cabeza rapada tartamudeo un poco

-Se guussstaaan- Sugirió con tono meloso la gata que apareció de la nada –Lecciones ninjas cortesía de Frida–

-¡CALLATE!- Gritaron los aludidos completamente rojos

Todos los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada mientras los burlados se sentían avergonzados

-Ya en serio- Hablo la pelinaranja después de reír- ¿Qué hicieron todo este tiempo? Se fueron hace 3 años y ya estábamos preocupando

-Bueno…- Kyle se propuso a hablar -Yo por mi parte, recorrí por un tiempo toda Fiore yun día encontré un cueva, en ella había una biblioteca secreta y encontré un libro muy especial, hablaba de una magia perdida llamada "God Slayer" la estudie y el resto del tiempo me dedique a aprenderla

-¡¿Gog Slayer?! ¡Como Olga Nanagia de Sabertooth!- Grito emocionada la gatita

-Parecido, él es el God Slayer el Rallo, yo solo soy el God Slayer del Veneno- Respondió con simpleza el god Slayer

-¡Igual es genial!- Ni me inmute -¿Y ustedes?

-Bueno, nosotros también prendimos algo nuevo- Hablo Chiharu también por Nights -Al salir del gremio en busca de una nueva magia, nos encontramos a los meses con un hombre que decía poder matar a un demonio. No fue fácil, pero logramos hacer que nos tomara como sus estudiantes, tardamos hasta hace poco para completar el entrenamiento…

-Pero valió la pena- Completo Nights -Ahora ambos somos Devil Slayer- Expuso con orgullo

Los presentes no se lo podían creer ¿Devil Slayer? ¿Eso existe?

-Y si, si existe- Dijo sabiendo lo que pensaban

-Bueno, ya vi vacas valar- Hablo la pelinaranja y todos la vieron con cara de ¿WTS? -No pregunten, larga historia. Lo que decía, ya lo he visto todo así que no me sorprende mucho

-No sé si alegrarnos que nos creas- Hablo la peliroja –Pero como decíamos, Nights es el Devil Slayer de Neon y yo la Devil Slayer del Cielo- Finalizo

-Tres Slayer, nuestro gremio se hace cada día más poderoso- Pensó en voz alta la de ojos rojos

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

_**Oliss**_

_Fin del capitulo 3! Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y es la primera vez que escribo un cap tan largo y que narro una batalla así que por favor díganme como me quedo, sean sinceros o les rompo un dedo :3 Muajajajaja!_

_No creo necesario decir esto pero igual lo hare, ya no se aceptan mas OC's ya con las que tengo son suficientes_

_¿Les gusto como quedaron sus OC's?_

_¡No olviden el Reviews!_


	4. ¡Camino a los Grades Jugos Mágicos!

_Oliss!_

_Aquí yo con otro sensual cap de este sensualote fic :3 Naaa XD  
Pero si aquí les entrego el fic_

_Aclaraciones: Los sucesos de tártaros ocurrieron sin contratiempo solo que esta vez nadie en el gremio se fue y no de desintegro así que todo está como si nada pero con sus nuevos poderes y eso_

_¡Música maestro!_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece algunos de los Oc's presentes si_

_Opening: Opening 11 Fairy Tail "Hajimari no Sora"_

_Capítulo 3: ¡Camino a los Grades Jugos Megicos!_

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

.

**Año 792 / 1 Año después de la Victoria se Fairy Tail en los Juegos Mágicos**

**Departamentos Cisnes**

Una pelinaranja de 20 años se encontraba en una cocina muy lujosa preparando lo que parecían crepas con crema recubiertas con chocolate, bafles, tostadas, huevos con tocino, pastel y otras varias recetas para el desayuno

-¡A comer!- Llamo Frida luego de depositar en banquete sobre una mesa

No pasaron ni 5 minutos antes de que Fray, Eduard y Bonny se encontraran sentados esperando devorar la comida elaborada por la de cabello naranja

-Se ve exquisito- Hablo el peliverde de 19 años con una gota de baba bajando por sus labios

-Y huele bien- Eduard de 13 años tenía un rio de baba saliendo por su boca

-Aye- La gata se encontraba de igual manera que Eduard

-Gracias- Comento muy contenta Frida, cocina era como un segundo sueño -Pruébenlo y me dicen que como quedo

Esa fue la señal para los chicos empezar a devorar las delicias preparadas con amor por su hermana, cada bocado que saboreaban era como mil besos de ángeles, degustando y probando, sentían que estaban en al paraíso. Siempre que su hermana cocinaba era para morirse

Frida estaba sentada a un lado degustando una rebanada de pastel de crema con chocolate y una malteada de chocolate, mientras sus inquilinos comían

-Nee-san… es el mejor desayuno del mundo -Hablo el pequeño pelinaranjo lagrimeando con una sonrisa

-Aye- La gatita estaba igual

-Frida-nee esta vez te luciste- Hablo el peliverde después de devorar su porción igual que los otros -¿Pero por qué cocinaste tanto?

-Es que hoy estoy muy feliz, el maestro dará una gran noticia y me interesa mucho- Explico la ojiroja lavando los platos

-¿Qué noticia? ¿_Esa_ noticia?- Hablo el peliverde limpiando la mesa

-¡Yo también la he estado esperando!- Grito decidido el menor de los hermanos

-¿Qué noticia?- Inquirió la gatita confundida

-Pues veras, se rumorea que el maestro anunciara hoy a los integrantes del equipo para representar al gremio en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos- Explico la pelinaranja saliendo de la cocina junto con los otros

-¡Ya entiendo! El año pasado al fin los eligieron para participar pero al final no pudieron ir -Hablo la gatita en el hombro del peliverde

-Sí, todo por mi culpa- Mascullo en un susurro que fue escuchado por los mayores

-No te sigas culpando gaki- Hablo el peliverde -No fue tu culpa enfermarte de Trolero

-Pero el equipo que al fin tuvo oportunidad de ir al torneo lo rechazaron para buscar esa medicina extraña- Comento cabizbajo el pequeño

-Arriba esos ánimos, tu vida es más importante, además siempre habrán otros torneos- Finalizo la pelinaranja con una sonrisa maternal

El pequeño con el humor renovado sonrió ante esto y junto a los demás partieron rumbo al gremio mientras comentaban varias cosas en el camino

Una vez frente del gremio entraron por las puertas y todos los recibieron como siempre, gritando y saltando mientras elevaban las bebidas, era un lugar muy alegre y divertido y eso les encantaba

-¡Chicos!- Les llamo jadeando Nahliel corriendo a recibiéndolos

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto el peliverde extrañado por la actitud de su mejor amigo

-El maestro está llamando a todos, dice que es algo importante- Explico

Los demás asintieron y se dirigieron a una recién formada multitud que rodeaba al escenario, una vez dentro todos observaron inquisitivos al maestro parado en esta con Nights y Kyle a cada lado

-¡Atención!- Llamo el maestro haciendo que todos se callaran para escucharlo hablar -Como verán mañana se celebrarán los Grandes Juegos Magicos y nuestro gremio participara

Dicho esto todos los presentes estallaron en júbilo

-Ejmm- Tocio el maestro y toso se calmaron -El año anterior tuvimos un percance de último minuto y el equipo representante no pudo asistir, al final enviamos a otro pero no logramos calificar- Los mencionados se pusieron tristes -¡Pero!- Todos lo miraron- ¡Este año la meta es el primer lugar!

El gremio volvió a estalla en jubilo

-Ahora nombrare a los participantes- Dijo con una mirada seria -A medida que los valla nombrando den un paso al frente

-…-

El gremio se quedó en un silencio absoluto mientras esperaba las palabras del maestro.

-Malaspine Frida- La nombrada dio un paso al frente mientras se escuchaban unos "¡Frida es muy fuerte!" "¡De seguro ganaremos!" "¡Con ella es la victoria segura!" de los integrantes del gremio

-Furler Kyle- El mencionado que se situaba al lado del maestro dio un paso al frente mientras todos gritaban cosas como "¡Con un God Slayer venceremos!" "¡Tráenos la copa!" "¡Viva Kyle!"

-Malaspine Fray- El nombrado dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa arrogante escuchando como los de gremio gritaban "¡Él es fuerte!" "¡Vamos a ganar!" "¡Estás obligado a vencer Frabubu!" la última sobra decir que fue de Lidsey

-Matamoto Chiharu- La pelirroja salto de alegría y dio un paso mientras era vitoreada de igual manera que los anteriores

-Y Redgrave Nahliel- El susodicho dio un paso y todos gritaron su nombre entre otras cosas

-¡Ese será el equipo oficial que representara al gremio!- Expuso el maestro -Los siguientes que nombrare serán el equipo de reserva, mientras sean llamados aran igual que los anteriores:

\- Malaspine Eduard, Barboa Marky, Evans Charlotte, Nights Sheikav y Evans Lidsey

Los nombrados igual que los anteriores dieron un paso al frente mientras recibían ánimo de los demás miembros del gremio

-En una hora partirán a Crocus donde participaran, deben entender que son el orgullo de Twiler Bird y su deber es vencer en estos juegos-

-¡AYE SIR!- Contestaron al uniso los dos equipos participantes.

El maestro sonrió contento ¿Ya hace cuantos años que llegaron esos muchachos? No importa cuánto paso el tiempo, para el siempre serán esos pequeño que llegaron a él llorando en busca de un hogar

-¡Vallan y prepárense! ¡Partirán en una hora!- Ordeno el maestro decidido

Los chicos salieron lo reverenciaron y salieron corriendo del gremio

Cada quien fue a su casa y recogieron lo necesario para salir una semana, una vez hecho partieron de vuelta al gremio donde los esperaba el maestro con una sonrisa

Al llegar cada quien fue felicitado por magos y aldeanos que se enteraron y les desearon suerte en sus peleas, se despidieron de todos en el gremio prometiendo ganar el primer lugar

Una vez en la estación ferroviaria de la ciudad tomaron un tren rumbo a Crocus y se sentaron

El viaje fue muy animado, todos comentaban como serían sus peleas y otros bromeaban diciendo que no podrían, tuvieron algunas discusiones y re reconciliaban en el acto, todos eran amigos así que todos se entendían

Luego de varias horas de viaje al fin bajaron del tren mostrando que ya casi atardecía

-No se separen- Hablo la mujer de cabello naranja a sus acompañantes una vez fuera del tren

-Relájate Frida-chan aún queda mucho tiempo, los juegos son mañana- Opino la castaña

-Cierto nee-san ¡Hay que divertirnos!- Hablo el menor de los hermanos

-Ok, ustedes que no participaran mañana pueden divertirse, los demás nos vamos a las habitaciones, el maestro ya nos inscribió y nos alojó en un hotel- Permitió Frida

-¡No es justo! Yo quería ver la ciudad- Se quejó la pelirroja con un puchero infantil

-Déjanos disfrutar un rato- Suplico Nahliel a esta

-Como quieran- Dicho esto todos se alegraron -Pero tienen que estar de vuelta en las habitaciones antes de medianoche, sino no podremos participar- Sentención

Y dicho esto todos se separaron –No sin antes darles la dirección del hotel y el número de habitación– en distinta direcciones, Marky se alejó con Kyle lo que hizo que todos sonrieran picaros, las hermanas Evans se fueron por otro lado acompañadas por Bonny que quiso acompañar al grupo, los Devil Slayer se fueron juntos con el pequeño palinaranja a una heladería cercana, dejando solo a Nahliel junto a los mayores Malaspine

-¿Y ahora qué?- Inquirió Nahliel a sus acompañantes

-…Paseemos un rato- Sugirió la anaranjada después de pensar un rato

-¡Yos! A disfrutar Crocus- Dijo muy feliz Fray partiendo a un punto no especifico

Y así el trio se desplazó por la capital sin rumbo fijo

**Con Las Hermanas y Exceed**

-¡Mira, mira Char-nee!- Exclamo la castaña

Las chicas llevaban cerca de una hora desde que se separaron y ya recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad, era muy bella e "interesante" como lo nombraba Charlotte, en estos instantes estaban paseando por una plaza donde se llevaba a cabo un desfile en honor al festival

-¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunto la nombrada desviando su atención del desfile a su hermana

-¿Ese no es Sabertooth?- Señalo la de mirada marrona

La rubia por curiosidad miro la dirección apuntada y efectivamente, eran miembros de Sabertooth, más específicamente eran Yukino, Sting, los dos exceed y para una agradable sorpresa de la de mirada verdosa, estaban acompañados del Dragon Slayer de la Sombras, Rogue Cheney, el hombre que sin razón aparente le ha robado más de un suspiro a la joven maga de Twiler Bird

La chica no parto la mirada desde que diviso al pelinegro, una gran conmoción se desató en su interior ¿Lo debe saludar? ¿La recordara? ¿Qué dirá si no? esas y muchas más intrigante inundaban la sobrecargada mente de la Maga de _Laguna Mental_.

El Mata Dragones Blanco noto la mirada que la maga le transmitía a su amigo casi hermano y desidia intervenir a favor de ambos

-Oe, creo que tienes una admiradora- Hablo el maestro de Sabertooth con una mirada y tono pícaro

El susodicho viro la mirada a la dirección apuntada por el rubio y rojo y verde chocaron en ese instante

-Charlotte- Susurro, fue un susurro casi inaudible para los presentes que no pudieron escucharlo pero no para el Dragon Slayer que los acompañaban

El joven maestro solo pudo sonreír travieso ante las acciones de su amigo, puesto que recordaba a la joven, era la misma con la que se toparon durante una misión y su amigo término pasando toda una tarde junto a la rubia, no le quiso contar que paso durante la "no cita" pero con la sonrisa boba que tenia de camino de regreso al gremio ya tenía una idea

Los dos, mago de sombras y maga mental, se quedaron viendo embobados, ambos un sinfín de incógnitas pasaban a gran velocidad sobre qué hacer, pero sus miradas no se separaban, transmitían afecto, añoranza, alegría pero también cariño. Hace un poco más de 2 años que se conocieron por casualidad y no se han vuelto a encontrar desde entonces

Los acompañantes de ambos magos se percataron de las miradas decidieron guardar silencio y esperan acción

-¿No te parece conocido Sting?- Bueno, casi todos menos el exceed marrón

-Frosh piensa lo mismo- Hablo frosh que piensan lo mismo

Por suerte esas simples palabras no arruino el ambiente

Del lado de la rubia las cosas eran parecida, la castaña trataba arduamente de recordar de donde lo conocía su hermana, prácticamente se estaba rompiendo el coco en un esfuerzo sobre humano al chico que tenía tan embobada a su onee-san

La Exceed que miraba con picardía a los dos magos que no se paraban de mirarse enamorados no pudo evitar comentar

-Se guuuusstaaan- Comento al puro estilo Happy

Y el ambiente se quebró cual copa de cristal golpeada por un martillo

-¡N-no es cierto!- Alego exaltada y completamente roja la rubia rompiendo el contacto visual

-Te guuuusstaa- Esta vez canturreo la castaña

-¡¿Tu también?!- Le recrimino fingiendo decepción Charlotte

-¡Anda! Hay que saludar a mi futuro cuñado- Minimizo Lidsey mientras la empujaba en dirección a los magos de Sabertooth

Al llegar –Después de forcejear para que la dejara, cosa que fue en vano, ya que la castaña tenía más fuerza que la que aparenta– al lado de los magos del gremio rival, estos las recibieron con una gran sonrisa cada quien, hasta Rogue pero su sonrisa era más discreta y se le notaba un leve sonrojo

-¡Hola!- Saludo primero la castaña

-¡Aye!- Respaldo la única exceed mujer presente

-…- La rubia seguía debatiéndose si saludar o no -¡Ho-hola!- Dijo al final desviando la mirada

-Mucho gusto- Hablo por primera vez Yukino

-¡El gato habla!- Exclamo lector

-Frosh piensa lo mismo- Hablo Frosh que siempre piensa lo mismo

-¡No soy un gato! ¡Soy una Exceed!- Regaño la exceed amarilla de motas moradas -¡Y ustedes también!- Agrego al final señalándolo acusadoramente

-¡No me grites!- Le reclamo Lector

-¡Pues si te grito!- Contrataco Bonny

-¡Cállate!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Frosh piensa lo mismo!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

Y así siguió la pelea verbal de ambos gatos voladores y un muy ignorado Frosh que temblaba de miedo por las auras que desprendían ambos exceed

-Parece que se llevan muy bien- Alego la castaña con una sonrisa inocente refiriéndose a los dos que discutían, eso provocó que a más de uno se les resbalara una gota en la sien

-Parecen un par de niños- Agrego la rubia

-¡Mucho gusto! yo soy Lidsey Evans, aquella de motas moradas es Bonny y ella esta es mi nee-chan Charlotte Evans ¡Y somos de del gremio Twiler Bird!- Presento muy entusiasmada Lidsey

-Un placer Lidsey-san, somos magos de Sabertooth, mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe maestro de Sabertooth, ella es Yukino Aguria, los exceed de allá- Señalando a los que peleaban -Son Frosh y Lector, y este chico que babea por tu hermosa hermana es Rogue Cheney- Finalizo con una sonrisa picara

Tanto la rubio y el pelinegro se sonrojaron de sobremanera, una porque fue alagada ¡E insinuaron que le gustaba! lo que la hacía muy feliz, y por el otro su casi hermano hablaba de más ¡Y se atrevía a coquetear con ella en frente de su cara! En definitiva sentía vergüenza y furia

-Jojo nee-chan ¿Cuántos admiradores tienes?- Rio divertida Lidsey

La rubia le dedico una mirada de muerte mientras telepáticamente le advertía -_Vuelve a hacer un comentario como ese y seré hija única_\- a lo que esta solo respondió asintiendo temerosamente

-Ha pasado tiempo Charlotte- Dijo una voz gruesa e impasible, que causaron más de una emoción a la nombrada

-Cierto Rogue-san- Contesto al saludo con un leve tinte rosa sobre sus mejillas

-Quería mencionar que- El mata dragones estaba nervioso y tartamudeaba un poco -Que me divertí mucho con usted ese día- Finalizó, a cada palabra estaba más rojo

-Igual yo, me gusto pasar el tiempo con usted- Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios más un ligero tinte sus mejilla

-¡Waaa que tiernos!- Dijeron las chicas presentes incluyendo la exceed cuya discusión termino con un Lector estrellado contra el piso

-¡Sabía que lo conocías! Ese es el chico que conociste un día y te regalo esa pulsera- Señalo la castaña la pulsea que su hermana tenía puesta -Y dijiste que era muy guapo- Examino con la mirada al ojirojo -Y con mucha razón, no tienes mal gusto nee-chan, nada mal

-Lo mismo digo, que buen gusto tienes amigo mío- Contribuyo el rubio maestro de Sabertooth

-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN!- Gritaron ambos magos con un evidente rojo en sus caras

-Rogue-sama y Charlotte-sama se ven muy tiernos- Hablo Yukino entre risitas

-Aye- Atribuyo la exceed

Y así fue como nuestros compañeros se pasaron el resto de la noche con los miembros de Sabertooth

**Con Ambos Devil Sayer y El portador de la Magia Dios de La Guerra**

-¡Es el mejor helado del mundo!- Exclamo la pelirroja y ojos verdes

Los tres magos de Twiler Bird se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parque, iluminados por los faroles debido a la falta de sol puesto que eran rondando las 8 de la noche, las tres magos se encontraban degustando un helado cada uno

-Es obvio que no has probado el de mi hermana- Dijo el pequeño de capucha lamiendo su cono

-¿También hace helados?- Hablo el Devil Slayer de Neón mientras una gotita de baba bajaba por su boca olvidándose de la tinita que tenía en manos -Solo pensarlo me da hambre

-Mi nee-san es la mejor Chef de todo Fiore- Hablo con orgullo el menor

-Yajima-san también lo cree, una vez tomamos la misión de su restaurante juntas y dijo que no tuvo mejor Chef ¡Hasta trato de contratarla fijo!- Exclamo la pelirroja lamiendo su paleta

-No es nada de sorprender ¡Tengo suerte de vivir con ella!- Presumió el pelinaranjo ¿Y cómo no? si tenía a la nombrada mejor chef de Fiore para hacerle la comida

-Presumido- Se quejó la pelirroja probando su casi inexistente helado

-Una vez dijo que si llegaba el día en que se retirara de ser maga, abriría un restaurante y buscaría un aprendiz para sus "artes"- Aporto el peliblanco con puntas negra probando el ultimo bocado de helado de su tasa

-¿Cuál Arte? ¿Mágica o Culinaria?- Pregunto interesada la pelirroja probando el ultimo bocado

-Supongo que ambas ya que dijo "su**s**arte**s**"- Explico el pelinaranja recalcando la "S" y ya sin ningún helado que comer

-Mnm- Dijo el peliblanco con la monosílaba favorita de los Uchihas -Creo que debo anotar eso

Con un movimiento de manos un círculo mágico dorado apareció y de el salió una pantalla mágica y un teclado, abrió un archivo y comenzó a teclear para luego cerrarlo y desaparecer la pantalla

-¿Esa era magia de archivo?- Pregunto asombrado el menor de 13 años

-Hai- Respondió con su típica sonrisa el peliblanco

-Primera vez que la veo- Dijo alegre el pequeño

-¿En serio nunca la avías visto?- Pregunto la pelirroja y el niño simplemente negó con la cabeza

-Escuche algo de ella y se cómo funciona pero primera vez que la veo de frente- Explico el de ojos azules

-Bueno, Nights solo la usa para escuchar música y grabar películas- Aporto Chiharu

-¡Oe! También tengo un perfil de todos la magos que conozco- Explico el peliblanco haciéndose el ofendido

-¡¿Películas?!- Pregunto Eduard con estrellitas en los ojos

-Hai, Nights de vez en cuando hace películas para lacrimas- Explico la pelirroja

-¿Cómo lo haces?- Pregunto Eduard dirigiéndose a Nights

-Pues…- El aludido se puso en pose de pensador -Primero abro el archivo en modo video, grabo, edito y después lo paso a una lacrima en blanco- Respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa

-¿Y qué películas haces?- Pregunto muy interesado el menor

-¿Recuerdas la película que se estrenó el año pasado?- Hablo Chiharu por Nights

-¿La del Mago Caballero y el Príncipe Mago que se enamoraron de la Maestra de un gremio oscuro?- Recordaba el pelinaranjo y la pelirroja asintió -¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Si el baka de mi hermano no dejaba de echarme en cara que le dieron el papel del príncipe, ya suficiente tenía con lo de su carrera como modelo para ahora ser actor ¡Sin contar lo exitosa que fue es película!- Agregó enojado pero en el fondo estaba orgulloso de su hermano

-¡Jejeje!- Rio el peliblanco -No te enoje, al final igual el _Principe Odis –_Personaje interpretado por Fray– murió y no se quedó con la chica

-Bueeeno- Ciertamente eso le subió el ánimo -Eso compenso un poco las cosas- con una media sonrisa -¿Pero qué pasa con la peli?

-El la dirigió- Hablo la pelirroja

-¿Quién?- Pregunto el portado de la Magia Del Dios De la Guerra

-Yo- Contesto el peliblanco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-El la escribió y dirigió- Completo Chiharu de igual forma

Al pequeño le tardo algo procesar la información pero una vez hecho…

-¡¿TU HICISTE QUE?!- Fue el simple grito que dejo a más de uno de los que pasaban medio sordos

Entre esas personas se encontraban ciertos magos de hielo y de fuego, que pararon la discusión/pelea que llevaban para prestar atención al pequeño gritón

-¡Imposible! ¡Tú no dirigiste _Skane Princess_!- Volvió a gritar atrayendo más la atención de ambos magos que presenciaban la escena

-¡Pero es cierto!- Se defendió al director -Yo la cree, ya hasta los directivos y yo estamos planeando la segunda parte. La siguiente semana enviare las cartas a los actores de la primera para ver si participaran

El pequeño miro lo inquisitivamente

-Pruébalo- Fue su simple respuesta

El mago peliblanco solo suspiro y activo su magia de archivo mostrando varias imágenes de los actores, escenas no mostradas y ensayos, entre algunos actores se puede apreciar en gran cantidad imágenes donde se encuentra una maga rubia muy conocida para el mago de hielo y el de fuego

-Oe desnudista ¿Esa no es Luce?- Pregunto un chico de cabello rosa a su amigo pelinegro sin camisa

-Eso parece flamita- Le contesto el pelinegro

-¡Oye tú!- Le llamo Natsu al peliblanco que al fin logro convencer al niño

-¿Yo?- Pregunto dudoso el mago Devil Slayer

-¡Si, tu! ¡¿Por qué tienes fotos de Luce?!- Pregunto Natsu ya en frente de los magos de Twiler Bird

-¿Luce?- Se preguntaba el chico para luego caer en cuanta -¡Ah, Lucy! Simple, como director guardo las escenas por si las necesito, es normal que hayan donde este la protagonista- Simplifico el peliblanco

-¿Entonces tu eres el director de la película donde Lucy participo?- Esta vez pregunto el pelinegro ya sin pantalones

-Gray, tu ropa- Señalo Natsu a su desnudo amigo con una gotita en la sien

-¡¿Pero cuando?!- Exclamo confundido Gary poniéndose la ropa

-Fairy Tail- Murmuro la pelirroja con asombro pero con un leve sonrojo por ver al mago de hielo en ropa interior

-¿Fairy Tail?- Pregunto el pelinaranja

-Mira su marca- Señalo la marca de Natsu

El pequeño se les quedo viendo fijamente sus marcas de gremio –Gray nuevamente la camisa– y luego las reconocio

-¡Fairy Tail!- Exclamo alegre el niño para luego agregar -¡Peleen conmigo!

Una gota se les resbalo a los miembros restantes de Twiler Bird ante el comportamiento del hermano menos de los Malaspine

-¡Acepto!- Contesto de igual manera el pelirosa

-¡Ni se te ocurra estufa con patas!- Le reclamo el mago de hielo

-¡¿Cómo dijiste Princesa de hielo?!- Hablo el Dragon Slayer de Fuego olvidándose del preadolescente

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Tu cerebro de carbón!

-¡Cerebro de nueve!

Ambos magos hadas no se dieron cuenta cuando juntaron sus caras retadoramente y posteriormente se creó una lucha a puño limpio entre ambos creando una nube de polvo de la cual solo se asomaban una que otra extremidad

-Ejem- Carraspeo la pelirroja pero los magos no se detuvieron

-Yo me encargo- Sentencio el pelinaranjo

Unos orbes azules aparecieron en sus mano con unos círculos mágicos del mismo color creando una enorme esfera de azul marino que atrapo a los magos fairy y los mando a volar en direcciones opuestas estrellándose cada uno de un árbol

Los magos se recuperaron rápidamente del golpe –Gracias a los golpes de Erza por la resistencia– y se dirigieron al chico que los mando a volar

-Antes de decir algo- Interrumpió la protesta que de ambos magos dejándolas en su boca -No me arrepiento de nada- Finalizo

-Eduard- Le regaño la pelinaranja -Ten más respeto con…

-Gray, Gray Fullbuster- Hablo el pelinegro presentándose y luego apuntar con el pulgar a su acompañante -Y este idiota es Natsu

Decir que los Devil Slayer de Twiler Bird estaban sorprendidos era poco, estaban en atónitos sino estaban ya en shock. Y era que

¿Ese chico era un Fullbuster?

¿Igual que su maestro?

Bueno, sí, el apellido era el mismo

¿Y cuantos Fullbuster existen?

Sin mencionar el gran parentesco

¿Estarán ellos relacionados de algún modo?

El primero en salir del shock –Porque si, fue un shock– fue el mago peliblanco que se atrevió a romper el silencio creado por ellos mismo

-Un gusto, ella es Chiharu Matamoto- Comenzó a presentar el mago de archivo a lo cual devolvió a la maga a la realidad -Este impulsivo es Eduard Malaspine- El pequeño lo miro feo -Yo soy Nights Sheikav- Finalizo con una gran sonrisa que fue imitada por el pelirosa

-¡Yosua! ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel!- Se presentó el pelirosa muy alegre para luego estrechar su mano con el Devil Slayer del Neón

El mago acepto el gesto y estrecho su mano con aun sonriente, pero al momento de tener contacto sintió algo extraño

Fue como un escalofrió que le helo la espalda, pero no sabía cómo describirla era algo que difícil de explicar… Como si uno de sus instintos de Mata Demonios le exclamara a gritos que atacara al chico de inmediato

Al identificar ese raro sentimiento el agarre de las manos se profundizo pero de inmediato se relajó y poco después las soltó

-Encantado Natsu- Le respondía, no queriendo levantar sospechas por mi comportamiento pero el hecho no pasó desapercibido por la maga de cielo y de hielo

-¿Son de Fairy Tail?- Pregunto el pelinaranjo interesado

-Hai- Respondió el mago de hielo -¿Son de un gremio también?

-¡Hai!- Contesto la pelirroja -Somos del Gremio Twiler Bird

-¿Entonces son magos?- Inquirió Natsu interesado

-Hai- Hablo el pre adolecente -Mi magia es la del Dios de la Guerra- Dijo orgulloso -Chiharu y Nights son Devil Slayer

Esta revelación sorprendió a los magos de Fairy Tail, pero un tanto más al mago de hielo

-¡Mira Gray son como tú!- Hablo entusiasmado el Dragón Slayer

Y ahora los sorprendidos fueron la magos de Twiler Bird

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto como no queriendo la cosa la maga del cielo

-Lo que dijo llamita- Hablo serio Gray -Es que yo también soy un Devil Slayer- Finalizo más serio aun

Bien, los magos ya medio se esperaban eso pero igual sorprende

-¿De qué?- Pregunto igual de seria la pelirroja

-Hielo- Fue su simple respuesta -¿Y ustedes?

-Cielo-

-Neon-

El silencio reino el lugar un rato

-Silver Fullbuster- Rompió el silencio el peliblanco

-…- Gray guardo silencio unos instantes antes de responder -¿Qué hay con él?

-Lo conoces- Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta

-…- Dudo si contestar -Es mi padre

Las facciones de los Slayer de Twiler Bird pasaron de sorpresiva a un poco relajada

Y el ambiente tenso se rompió y cambio por uno muy de júbilo

-¡Tú eres el hijo de sensei!- Exclamo una muy alegre Chiharu

-Tienes razón, son idénticos- Aporto el peliblanco

Gray solo los miraba como si estuvieran locos

-¿Sensei?- Fue lo único que atino a decir antes de ser embestido por la pelirroja

**En algún lugar de Crocus**

Una maga de agua se encontraba paseando por una fuente junto a una rubia maga celestial

De repente un escalofrió le recurrió la espalda

-Juvia siente un nuevo rival del amor- Murmuro para si

**De regreso con los Devil Slayer**

-El nos enseño el arte de asesinar demonios, por lo tanto es nuestro sensei- Explico el peliblanco a lo que el pelinegro asintió

Natsu y Eduard solo miraban la escena interesados – ¿Todavía siguen ahí?– sentados en una banca

-¿Y cómo esta sensei? ¿Lo has visto?- Preguntaba la pelirroja ya levantándose de Gray

-Si pero…- De repente su semblante se volvió triste y melancólico

-¿Ocurre algo?- Nights se dio cuenta del comportamiento del Slayer de Hielo

-Por lo visto no se han enterado- Dijo el pelinegro como no queriendo la cosa

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto preocupada

-Se merecen saber la verdad

El mago de hielo le explico lo ocurrido con su padre, la guerra contra Tartaros, el encuentro con su padre, su batalla, el arma Face y como se detenía.

Los magos discípulos de Silver lloraron lágrimas al descubrir la verdad tras su maestro, su vida y su segunda muerte.

Les costó un rato asimilarlo y al final decidieron regresar a su hotel, se despidieron de los magos Fairy y se marcharon, Chiharu tenía que llegar a tiempo para el toque de queda y perdieron mucho tiempo gracias a la no grata noticia del deceso de su maestro

**En la Habitación del Equipo a Participar**

Ya casi todos los magos participantes se encontraban en su la habitación se encontraban sentados conversando sobre su paseo por la capital a solo 5 minutos de la media noche

-Y nee-chan tomo al tipo con su Kusari Gama por la cadena y lo aventó contra un puesto de frutas- Y hay estaba Fray narrando lo ocurrido durante su paseo

-Se lo merecía- Justifico Frida -¡Nadie tira mi pastel de chocolate!

-Por lo visto se divirtieron mucho- Hablo el God Slayer

-Solo lo normal- Aclaro el pelinegro de corte estilo Quiff Spikey

-Sí, pero luego unas fans locas me notaron y comenzaron a perseguirnos- Hablo de nuevo el peliverde

-Puedes derrotar a un Vulcan con los ojos cerrados pero no controlar a tus fans- Se burlaba Kyle

-Por eso mismo no quise audicionar para el papel- Agrego Nahliel

-O será que no tenías talento- Ínsito el God Slayer

-No sean envidioso, parecen que se abrirá una pelea de egos- Advirtió la pelinaranja

-Si es cierto…- Concordó Nahliel -No todo es nosotros- Su palabras tenían más bien miedo que sabiduría

-Lo que digas- Fray cerro el tema -¿Alguien sabe dónde está Chiharu?

Ante la mención de la Devil Slayer la puerta se abrió

-Buenas noches chicos- Entro una rubia maga mental -Me encontré a Chuharu algo triste en el pasillo y decidí traerla

Al lado de ella se encontraba la pelirroja maga cabis baja

-Chi-chan ¿Qué t- La pregunta de la pelinaranja murió en su garganta ante la voz de un reloj

El sonio marcaba la llegada de la 12 de la noche, todas las puestas se cerraron dejando a Chiharu fuera pero la maga mental logro quedar detro de la habitacion

En eso una gran imagen tridimensional aparece en el cielo. La persona que parece, un hombre con cabeza de calabaza les dice que los 113 grupos participantes en los juegos deberán someterse a una ronda eliminatoria para así reducir los grupos a un total de 8

La imagen, llamada Matt, procede a explicar las sencillas reglas de la ronda de eliminación, no sin antes hacer que las distintas posadas de cada gremio se eleven.

Matt explica a continuación que todos los grupos competirá entre sí y que el objetivo de todos es llegar a la arena de los juegos, el Domus Flau, siendo los 8 equipos que lleguen primero los clasificados para participar en los juegos oficiales. Matt les explica que no hay restricciones para llegar a la meta, sin embargo todos los miembros deben llegar a la vez.

-¡¿Qué aremos?! ¡No tenemos a Chiharu, estamos incompletos!- Exclamaba casi histérico el peliverde

La maga de sombras abofeteo a su hermano

-¡Contrólate hombre!- Advirtió la maga mientras que su hermano se sobaba la mejilla -Charlotte, tu tomaras su lugar- Finalizo posicionándose frente del balcón

-¿Yo?- Pregunto la rubia desconcertada

-¿Quién más si no? se necesitan un equipo de 5 para participar y no veo a otro- Respondió como si fuera la más común del mundo

-¿Pero y Chiharu?-Pregunto preocupada

-Tenemos que participar en el laberinto, ella lo entenderá

Todos los demás simplemente asintieron y se posicionaron al lado de la maga de sombras

En cuanto dio la señal todos corrieron por y saltaron para aterrizar en la esfera gigante que flotaba

Una vez entraron al laberinto, notaron que la habitación tenía la forma de un calabozo

-Parece que es un laberinto tridimensional- Observo el peliverde

-Entonces fue buena idea que vinieras Charlotte- Hablo Nahliel

-¿Por qué?- se preguntó la rubia

-Porque es un laberinto tridimensional, no hay mejor rastreadora en el gremio que tu- Explico -Si te concentras un poco tengo fe de que lograras trazar la salida

La rubia se medió sonrojo por el alago

-No es para tanto- Trato de minimizar esta

-¿Pero se puede usar la magia?- Pregunto Nyle a lo cual los magos se preguntaron lo mismo

-Nunca mencionaron que no se pueda- Sentencio la maga ninja

-¡¿Pues que esperamos?!- Hablo emocionado Nahliel -Charlotte has tu magia

La maga mental asintió y se comenzó a concentrar, dirigió dos dedos a su sien mandando magia a su cabeza. Un círculo mágico blanco apareció en su frente para luego recitar:

_-Fieras Mentes y Apacibles Recuerdos: ¡Eco Mental!- _Charlotte recito su hechizo y una onda invisible se expandió desde su punto revotando en cada esquina del laberinto

Pero algo no común ocurrió al hacerlo, en vez de quedar en la misma posición el cuerpo se desplomo al terminar de recitar el hechizo, por fortuna no logro tocar el piso ya que la maga pelinaranja la atrapo a tiempo

-¿Es-está bien?- Pregunto preocupado el mago creador de diamante

-Sí, recito bien el hechizo solo está agotado el cuerpo- Trato de tranquilizar la maga mayor -Parece que utilizo más magia de lo normal para hacerlo

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Nyle extrañado por el comportamiento de la maga de mente ausente

-Su hechizo se basa en encontrar personas en un radio de distancia especifico- Comenzó a explicar Nahliel -Pero le exigimos un mapa mental de la ruta del laberinto. Llevaba varios meses practicando para poder perfeccionar su técnica, ya lograba detectar la posición exacta de las cosas pero su rango no cambiaba mucho de 3 km a la redonda

-Y el laberinto tienen alrededor de 10- Finalizo el peliverde

-Se está exigiendo mucho- Hablo el God Slayer

Nadie dijo nada después de eso

Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que el cuerpo de la maga comenzara a moverse de nuevo. Poco a poco fue moviendo los ojos intentando abrirlos hasta que los abrió de golpe y se paró de igual forma pero de nuevo callo en los brazos de su nakama

-Tengo el mapa pero tenemos que movernos rápido, en 4 minutos el laberinto cambiara, tengo los patrones de movimiento y la ruta menos peligrosa pero tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar a la posición estratégica- Explico rápido la rubia a lo que todos asintieron

-Rápido tenemos que movernos- Ordeno la maga de sombras con su amiga en brazos -¿Crees que puedas caminar?- Le pregunto a esta

-N-no creo- Hablo apenada la rubia -Para realizar la técnica gaste un 60% de mi magia y estoy algo mareada

-Nahliel llévala- Ordeno la maga kunoichi

El susodicho asintió y tomo a la rubia en brazos para cargarla en la espalda mientras ella enredaba los brazos en su cuello para no caer

-Vámonos, Charlotte tu guía- Ordeno Frida y todos parieron

Salieron por la puerta del calabozo y llegaron a una habitación donde no había paredes y las escaleras flotaban en el cielo, los guio a una puerta sobre una escalera y la siguieron, luego de esa entraron a otra casi igual y otra donde se detuvieron

-¡Rápido, todos sujétense de algo!- Bramo la maga rubia

Todos la miraron extraño pero no objetaron, se sujetaron de algo, puertas, tubos, ventanas y esperaron. Ya una vez asegurados las paredes se abrieron el laberinto comenzó a girar bruscamente sacando a varios equipos de magos del lugar

Una vez detenido los magos de Twiler Bird se encontraban mareados

-No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos 10 minutos para avanzar antes eso vuelva a ocurrir

Una vez recuperados del mareo continuaron con su recorrido, corrieron por varios pasillos esquivando trampas que por suerte Charlotte sabia de su posición, fue así hasta se detuvieron para sujetarse ya que el laberinto volvió a girar y adiós a varios equipos de gremios

Corrieron por 4 minutos y se encontraron con un gremio de magos que los atacaron pero un poco de la magia de Frida y sus senbon envenenadas –Regalo de cortesía del God Slayer del veneno para Frida en su cumpleaños– los derrotaron y siguieron corriendo

A los pocos minutos llegaron a unas puertas gigantes y se detuvieron

-Es aquí- Informo la rubia en la espalda de Nahliel -Este es el estadio

Los magos del gremio sonrieron felices ante su logro

Un hombre con cabeza de calabaza los recibió en la puerta

-¡Llegaron a tiempo-Kabo!- Hablo alegre Matt -Son el gremio nuemro 4 en llegar completo-kabo

Los magos de Twiler Bird se sorprendieron de ver al muñeco del holograma en persona pero al momento se les paso

-¡Escuchen mis nakamas!- Hablo la maga recitando un discurso -Hemos llego al estadio, nuestra prueba para ver si somos dignos de entran en los juegos ha finalizado ¡Ahora es tiempo de demostrar a Earthland que Twiler Brid es el mejor Gremio de Fiore!

-¡AYE!- Bramaron los magos del gremio con los ánimos subidos

El grupo de 5 entraron por la puerta de luz, Frida en el centro, Fray a su izquierda, Nyle a la derecha, y el final Nahliel atrás de Fray con Charlotte en su espalda

Una vez fuera de la luz blanca se encontraban en medio de un cuarto con unos portones de madera con entrada al estadio mágico

-Esperen a que lleguen los otros equipos de magos-kabo- Hablo la calabaza y luego despareció

-¡Estoy impaciente!- Hablo en jubilo el peliverde una vez que el hombre calabaza desapareció

-No solo tú, todos lo estamos- Dijo de igual manera el pelinegro con la rubia en su espalda

-Hay que agradecer a Charlotte por guiarnos, sin ella probablemente siguiéramos perdidos dentro del laberinto- Felicito el God Slayer del veneno

-Pues muchas gracias- Hablo feliz la maga mental -Aunque tome el lugar de Chiharu

-No te lamentes- Le recrimino el mago de diamante –Alégrate, sin ti no lo hubiéramos logrado, ya después nos disculpamos con ella, pero te aseguro que no debe estar molesta- Finalizo sonriente

-¡Yos, Twiler Bird arrasara en los Grandes Juegos Magicos!- Finalizo alegre con una radiante sonrisa la maga ninja

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

_**Oliss**_

_Fin del capitulo 3! Lamento la demora pero es que los trabajos del liceo me tenían como loca o.O y no legraba tiempo para terminar al cap ¡Pero al fin lo logre!  
¿Qué les pareció? Quedo larguito :3_

_Voten por quienes quieren que se enfrenten en el primer día :3 ustedes son el público que no les dé pena_

_¡No olviden el para votar Reviews!_


	5. 1er día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos 1

_Oliss!_

_Aquí yo con otro sensual cap de este sensualote fic :3 Neee XD  
Pero si aquí les entrego el fic  
Les aseguro que le dara mucha risa como tambien les interesara los comates XD_

_Aclaraciones: Los sucesos de tártaros ocurrieron sin contratiempo solo que esta vez nadie en el gremio se fue y no de desintegro así que todo está como si nada pero con sus nuevos poderes y eso_

_Otra cosa, se me olvidó mencionar que tanto Lucy como Fray fueron protagonistas en una película dirigida por Nights que se estrenó ese año_

_¡Música maestro!_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece algunos de los Oc's presentes si_

_Opening: Opening 13 Fairy Tail "Break Through"_

_Capítulo 5: ¡Primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! 1 part_

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

.

A los pocos minutos de espera tocaron a la puerta

_-¿Se puede?-_ Pregunto una familiar al otro lado de la puerta

-Pase- Concedido permiso la maga líder

La puerta se abrió rebelando la figura de un hombre un poco anciano alto de cabello blanco que le sonreía acompañados de varios miembros del gremio

-¡Maestro!- Gritaron a coro los participantes

-¡Mis muchachos!- Saludo el maestro

-¡Si pasaron! Se los dije- Hablo una chica pelinegra llamada Dilina

-Y tuvieron una buena posición- Alabo un castaño oscuro, David

-¡Aye!- Dijo entusiasmada la Exceed amarilla

Casi todo el gremio se encontraba en la habitación felicitando y deseándoles suerte a los magos que estaban sorprendidos por la intuición

-¿Pero cómo llegaron?- Expuso su duda el mago Nahliel

-Era una sorpresa- Comenzó a explicar Haori miembro antiguo de Twiler Bird -Teníamos que terminar unos asuntos antes de venir

-¡Frabubu!- Se escuchó una voz chillona a lo lejos

-¡Escóndanme!- Grito exaltado Fray

Tarde, la maga del Ángel Soul lo embistió en una cargada tirándolo al piso con ella enzima

-¡¿Estas bien, no te rompiste algo?!- La pelicastaña comenzó a examinar al chico -¡Pensé que te paso algo en ese laberinto!

Todos miraban la escena con una sonrisa ¿Y cómo no? si la chica ángel examinaba al mago/actor/modelo como una novia sobreprotectora mientras que se le notaba un leve carmesí sobre las mejillas

-Sí, estoy bien- Hablo el peliverde tratando de bajar a la maga de su pecho

-Bien- La maga terminó su chequeo y se bajó del chico con un mohín -Pero no me des esos sustos

El chico miraba el gesto de la maga con sus mejillas infladas y una tierna sonrisa apareció en sus labios

-Está bien- El mago le dio un corto beso en su frente a lo que ella solo sonrió y lo abrazo haciendo que este correspondiera el abrazo

Los magos del gremio miraban atónitos a la pareja, y es que

¡¿Cuándo diablos esos dos se volvieron pareja?!

Y una pareja muy tierna por cierto

-Wow- Fue lo único que se logró a decir de los magos

La maga rubia se aclaró la garganta una vez que la pareja cortó el abrazo

-No me digan que ustedes son…- Comenzó la maga mental como no queriendo la cosa

-¿Novios? Si- Completaron los dos al uniso

-Jojojo oni-chan- Comento la pelinaranja con picardía -¿Y eso cuando paso?

-Como hace 3 semana- Respondió este como si hablara del aire -¿A caso no lo notaron?- Pregunto confundo

-… No- Respondieron todos los de la habitación

-¡No es justo que el baka tenga novia y yo no!- Se quejaba el pequeño pelinaranja- ¡Exijo una compensación!

-Ten- Nights le entrego un libreto -Es un papel para la segunda parte de _Skane Princess_

El niño hojeo el contenido del libreto mientras le brillaban los ojos

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- Repetía una y otra vez -Estaré en la película y tú no- Señalo al peliverde acusadoramente

-¿Quién dice que no lo estaré?- Pregunto socorro el mayor

-¿Eh?- miro al peliverde que señalo la portada del libreto y este comenzó a leer el titulo -"Skane Princess 2: El Réquiem de Dark Odis"

Y todos los ánimos del muchacho se esfumaron, se fue a una esquina y comenzó a emanar un aura depresiva mientras murmuraba un _"Nadie me quiere, todos me odian"_

-Eso fue un fuerte golpe- Hablo la rubia refiriéndose al orgullo del menor

-¿No debí hacerlo?- Pregunto confundido el Devil Slayer

-Tranquilo, luego se le pasara- Trato de tranquilizar la hermana mayor del pelinaranja

Todos los presentes le hicieron caso e ignoraron olímpicamente al menor de los magos

-Chicos- Susurro una voz en el marco de la puerta

Todos los magos voltearon al lugar de la voz y se encontraron con una maga pelirroja cabiz baja muy apenada y triste

-¿Chi-chan?- señalo extrañada la maga pelinaranja

-Perdón, no los pude ayudar- Se lamentaba la Slayer

-No digas eso- hablo la maga rubia -Más bien perdón por tomar tu lugar- Trato de dar un paso para aproximarse a la maga pero sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al piso de rodilla

-¡Charlotte/nee-chan!- gritaron correspondientemente los magos del gremio aproximándose a la chica en el piso

-Jejeje, creo que me esforcé de mas- Dijo la rubia tratando de restarle importancia

-¿Por qué nos mentiste Charlotte?- Fue más una exigencia que una pregunta de parte de Nahliel

-¿Qué?- Pregunto confundida la mencionada

-No gastaste el 60% de tu magia en ese hechizo sino el 90%- Le reprendió, sorprendiendo a los integrantes del equipo y apenando a la maga

-Es que contaban conmigo, teníamos que pasar el laberinto- Trato de defenderse la maga pero fue interrumpida

-Pero esa no es excusa, si era así buscaríamos la ruta de otro modo- La regaño la maga de sombras seria pero luego relajo su semblante -Entiende, fue muy peligroso y pudiste quedarte sin magia, no quiero ni pensar que hubiese pasado si fuera así

La maga solo atino a bajar la cabeza apenada murmurando un "_Lo siento" _a sus compañeros

-No importa, pero se consiente- trato de tranquilizar la maga de sombra -Pero no participaras en los juegos hasta que te recuperes- Sentencio en voz alta para que todos escucharan

-Chiharu ¿Lista para volveré?- Le pregunto Nahliel

-Gomen- Se disculpó cabiz baja -No me creo capaz de participar por los momentos

-Está bien, no preguntare más, es tu decisión contarnos o no- Hablo comprensivamente el mago de Crash y Desmontaje

-¿Pero por quien la reemplazamos?- Se preguntaba el God Slayer

La castaña maga de Take Over noto que el menor de los Malaspine aún se encontraba en las esquina ausente de todo a su alrededor y se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Qué hay de Eduard?- Propuso la maga castaña y le dio un codazo a su novio haciendo que este entendiera su plan

-Odio admitirlo pero el gaki podría ayudar- Contribuyo el mago actor

-¿Tu que dices Frida?- Nahliel acepto al chico y estaba esperando la respuesta de la maga

-…- Frida lo pensaba -Ok, Eduard entraras en el equipo

El pequeño mago recién salió de su ensoñamiento para ver a sus hermanos y articular un_ "¿Qué?"_

-Ya me oíste, serás uno de los 5 participantes- Sentencio la pelinaranja

El pequeño poco a poco ensanchaba su sonrisa hasta soltar un:

-¡Participare en los Juegos!- Grito recuperado de su depresión

-Pero solo hasta que Chiharu se reintegre- Le advirtió Nahliel

-Entonces tendré que participar hoy- Finalizo decidido el menor

El maestro solo miraba la escena analizaste, sus chicos ya habían crecido y parece que ya podían valerse solos.

-Por lo visto todo ya está bien por acá, es mejor retirarnos- Hablo luego de un rato

Todos los del gremio que no iban a participar de despidieron prometiéndoles verlos desde las gradas, luego Chiharu se llevó a Charlotte a un enfermería para que descansara

Luego de un rato de espera el hombre calabaza les da la señal de que pronto iniciarían las presentaciones de los juegos

-¡Estoy impaciente!- Hablo en pequeño mago a lo que todos asintieron

Se posicionaron en el portón que fue abierto y se podía ver toda la arena

-Recuerden, hay que esperar nuestro turno- Informo la única maga presente a lo que todos asintieron

Luego de un rato una voz se escuchó de los altavoces

_**-¡La hora ha llegado por fin después de otro año de espera!- **_Se escuchó la voz de un hombre de los altavoces_** -¡El Gran Festival Mágico Anual! ¡Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!**_

Un hombre de mediana edad se encontraba hablando por un micrófono, a su lado se encontraba un hombre pequeño con un sombrero de Chef y luego de el un mago de cabello blanco con tonos negros

_**-Yo soy su locutor Chapita Lola- **_Se presentó _**-Y acompañándonos otro año como comentarista se encuentra Yajima-san ex miembro del consejo mágico- **_Presento al anciano a su lado_** -¡Gracias por acompañarnos otro año!**_

_**-Es un placer- **_Hablo Yajima

_**-Nuestro invitado del día es el director de película con más éxito del año "Skane Princess" ¡Nights Sheikav de Twiler Bird!- **_Presento el moreno y varias fans en las gradas enloquecieron

_**-Es un gusto acompañarlos este día- **_Comenzó el mago de Twiler Bird_** -Solo puedo decir ¡Twiler Bird es el mejor!**_

_**-Los miembros de los equipos por fin están entrando- **_Comenzó Yajima

_**-El primero en entrar es el equipo del 8° lugar en salir del laberinto-**_ Continuo Chapita mientras dicho equipo entraba en el estadio_** -¡Un gremio poco conocido pero de igual manera muy poderoso! ¡El Gremio Lily Sword!**_

Un hombre robusto, alto de cabello azul entro al estadio con vestimentas rockeras seguido una chica de cabello verde y traje de lolita rosa, luego de gemelos rubios con ropas de exploradores los seguían y al final una chica de cabello blanco y ropas de samurái entraron en el estadio. Aunque no muchos los reconocían una gran multitud los vitoreaban

_**-El siguiente equipo que obtuvo el 7° lugar es el equipo de Quatro Cerberos- **_Presentó Yajima

_**-¡Quedaron en el último lugar en los juegos del año anterior, sin mencionar que al segundo día cambiaron su nombre a Quatro Puppy!- **_Comento Chapita_** -¡Pero estos perros salvajes parece que vienen decididos a todo!**_

El equipo mencionado entro al estadio encabezado por Bacchus, seguido por Yaeger, Sems, Rocker y War Cry ladrando. Fueron vitoreados entre otras cosas –Algunos en el público les recordaban lo de Quatro Puppy–

_**-¡El siguiente en entrar es el 6° equipo! - **_Comento Nighys _**\- ¡Las alas de los Caballos que brillan en la oscuridad! ¡El equipo de Blue Pegasus!**_

Dicho equipo entro en el estadio encabezado por Ichiya, luego el equipo Trimens y Jenny con sus típicas poses. Recibiendo ovaciones

_**-¡Y ahora para el 5° lugar!- **_Comentaba Chapita _**\- ¡Las poderosas féminas de las profundidades! ¡Equipo de Mermaid Heels!**_

Las magas de Mermaid Heels entraron encabezadas por Kagura mientras eran vitoreadas entre otras cosas

_**-Y ahora en 4° lugar mi gremio favorito- **_Empezó Nighys con notable emoción en sus palabras _**-¡Las grandiosas aves que cruzaron el cielo de más de un mundo! ¡El equipo de Twiler Bird!**_

Ya era el momento, el equipo salió al estadio encabezados por Frida quien era seguida a sus costados por sus hermanos y al final se encontraban Nyle y Nahliel. Se encontraban nervioso pero no lo demostraban, su caminar era relajado, sonreían y saludaban con gestos y saludos a la gente del estadio en las gradas que los vitoreaban –Todos a Fray que estaba acostumbrado a esto desde que entro en la farándula–

_-¡Fray-sama te amamos!-_ Se escuchó entre otras cosa de un club de fans que se encontraban en el estadio

El peliverde les dedico a sus fans una mirada aburrida y despreocupada para luego sonreírles de la manera más cálida –Fingida– posible haciendo que más de una se mayara. Sus compañeros de gremio solo podían reír nerviosos

_-¡Chicos!- _Se escuchó desde las gradas una voz familiar

Los magos aves viraron a dicha dirección y se encontraron con todo el gremio vitoreándoles alegres y estos los saludaron de igual manera

_**-¡Denlo todo chicos!- **_Apoyo Nighys desde los altavoces

_**-¡Y el siguiente gremio en participar en el 3° lugar!- **_Continuo explicando Chapito Lola _**-¡Los destructores sagrados de la diosa del dios y la guerra! ¡Lamia Scale!**_

El equipo de Lamia Scale entro al estadio de igual manera que el año anterior situándose cerca de los magos aves

_**-¡En el segundo lugar!- **_Anuncio chapita _**-¡El gremio que una vez lo tuvo todo y peleara por recuperar su supremacía! ¡El salvaje Sabetooth!**_

El equipo entro al estadio encabezado por Minerva, luego le seguía Rogue y Yukino y al final Rufus y Olga

_**-¡Y por último el primer lugar**_!- Se anunció mientras los espectadores se sobre emocionaban_** -¡El gremio más fuerte de Fiore! ¡Los únicos e imbatibles! ¡Las hadas de la esperanza que nunca se rinden! ¡Fairy Tail!**_

Los magos fairy entraron al estadio siendo aclamados por los espectadores y demás. Encabezados por Natsu a su derecha estaba Gray y Wendy y a su izquierda Lucy y Erza

-¡Hasta que apareces rosadito!- "Saludo" Eduard a Natsu que se encontraba cerca suyo

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Le reto el DS de fuego con notable molestia en su voz por el apodo

-Pero si es el enano- Hablo Gray que se acercó a los magos

-¡Les pateare el trasero en los juegos!- El pequeño pelinaranja los retaba con confianza

-¡COMPORTATE!- Ambos, Fray y Frida, golpearon al menor en la cabeza estrellándolo contra el piso del estadio

-Aye- Se quejó el menor sobándose el lugar afectado ya recompuesto

-_Pobre niño_\- Pensaron los magos de los gremios participantes

-Disculpen al Gaki- Se disculpó Fray ante los magos fairy haciendo que se les resbalara una gotita

-Este niño es muy problemático- Hablo Frida dramáticamente -¡¿Ototo en que me equivoque al criarlo?!

-¡No fue tu culpa Frida-nee!- Hablo Fray siguiéndole el juego -Es que está afectado por no tener novia

-¡Baka!- Le recrimino el ojiazul

-Tienes razón ototo- La pelinaranja ignoro olímpicamente al menor -Tenemos que encontrarle un novia- Hablo decidida

-¡Nee-san!- Bramo sonrojado el pre adolecente

-Si- El peliverde lo ignoraba -Tiene que ser una niña de 13 años, tierna, inteligente, valiente y poderosa

En eso desviaron la vista a los magos de Fairy Tail que se encontraban confundidos por la escena, más precisamente a pequeña DS del cielo que al percatarse de la mirada le dio un mal presentimiento

-Wendy-san sería tan amable de salir con nuestro hermano- Suplicaron los mayores Malaspine de rodilla tomando las manos de la niña cual diosa se tratara

-Q-qu- La niña tenía la cara de un color aria palidecer Erza -¡¿Qué?!

-¡NEE-SAN!- El niño estaba de igual manera que la niña

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto la maga de sombra

-Y-yo- La pequeña maga totalmente roja fue interrumpida por un miembro de su gremio

-¡Nunca!- Interrumpió Natsu -¡No aceptare a un extraño de otro gremio!

-¡AYE!- Lo apoyaron los de su gremio

-¿Y cómo lo aceptarían?- Inquirió la mayor, no se daría por vencida por la felicidad de su hermanito

-Tiene que vencerme- Hablo confiado el DS de fuego

-Hecho- Cerró el trato la maga estrechando su mano

-¿Qué paso aquí?- Pregunto Lucy confundida por la escena

-Parece que la estufa con patas comprometió a Wendy en una apuesta- Respondió Gray en igual estado que Lucy

-¡Prepárate porque no te la dejare tan fácil!- Le reto el mago de fuego al infante

-¿Y yo que hice?- Se lamentaba el menor

_**-¡Muy bien gracias por esperar!**_\- Continuo explicando Chapita lola interrumpiendo a los magos -_**¡Aquí está el programa para el gran torneo mágico!**_

En eso una enorme placa de piedra con varios inscritos apareció en medio del campo pero se podía destacar de esta una palabra "_Search*"_

-Por lo visto el torneo durara solo 5 día- Observo Fray en la tabla

-¿Tendremos un juego y una batalla el primer día?- Se preguntaba Nyle al leer más detalladamente la roca

_**-Ya los puntajes de los equipos están presentes según su clasificación en la preliminar- **_Continuo explicando_** -Desde el octavo lugar con 0 puntos hasta el primero con 10**_

-Estamos en el 4° lugar por lo que tenemos 4 puntos- Informo Nahliel

_**-Cada equipo puede escoger a cualquier miembro para participar en los juegos de la primera ronda, luego se dará lugar a la ronda de batalla donde los organizadores tendrán el derecho de emparejar a los equipos, considerando factores como votos de los fans- **_Explico Yajima

-¿Ellos pueden decidir?- Se preguntó Eduard

-Por lo visto si- Le contesto Nahliel

_**-Las reglas de batalla son simples, unos equipos luchan contra otros**_**-** Explicaba Chapita_** -El equipo ganador obtiene 10 puntos y el perdedor 0, si los equipos llegan a empatar ambos obtendrán 5 puntos**_

Una enorme roca pareció a la par de la otra con las instrucciones de los combates

_**-Al final de los 5 días el equipo que tenga acumulados más puntos será el ganador- **_Informo Yajima

_**-Ahora empezaremos con El Gran Torneo Mágico- **_Explicaba Chapita_** -Empieza "Search" cada equipo debe enviar a un miembro, las reglas se darán cuando los miembros de los equipos estén reunidos para mantenerlo en el anonimato**_

De uno a uno los equipos fueron escogiendo a sus participantes

-¡Yo quiero participar chicos!- Le rogaba el menor ojiazul a sus compañeros de gremio

-No le veo el problema, de acuerdo- Accedió Nahliel y sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo

Todos los equipos abandonaron la arena menos los miembros que participaran los cuales eran: Yoko la chica de 15 años de cabello verde y traje de lolita de Lily Sword, War Cry de Quatro Cerberos, Ren de Blue Pegasus, Arania de Mermaid Heels, Eduard de Twiler Bird, Yuka de Lamia Scale, Yukino de Sabertooth, y Natsu por Fairy Tail que al ver que Eduard participaría se ofreció primero

-¡Que todos los participantes de "Search" vengan-kabo!- Llamo Matt

Los participantes de cada equipo se acercaron al hombre-calabaza llamado Matt

_**-¡Finalmente estamos listos para empezar!**_\- Hablo Chapita

_**-¿Me pregunto qué tipo de evento será "Search"?- **_Se preguntó el Devil Slayer del Neón

_**-Yajima-san ¿Hay alguien en quien nos podamos fijar?- **_Pregunto Chapita

_**-Pues Natsu se sabe que armara un gran espectáculo, pero voy echarle un ojo a Yoko-san- **_Respondió Yajima

_**-¿Y qué dice usted Nights-san?- **_Pregunto Chapita

_**-Yo me fijare en Eduard claro está, si no fuera por Natsu-san y Yukino-san diría que es el más fuerte-**_ Respondió Nights muy confiado de sus palabras

Con los magos ya todos estaban reunidos

-¡Te venceré enano! ¡No permitiré que salgas con Wendy!- Hablaba Natsu escupiendo fuego por la boca

-¡No me interesa pero igual no planeo perder!- Le respondió decidido el pequeño con un notable sonrojo

_-¡Eso es amor!-_ Se escuchó gritar de Sherry y Cherry fuera del estadio

-_¡Pelear por el amor es de hombres!-_ Se escuchó gritar de Elfman

Desde las gradas los miembros de ambos equipos solo veían a los magos con una gota de sudor

-¿Cómo será el evento?- Se preguntó una peliverde entre los participantes

-¿Yoko-san cierto?- Pregunto Arania a la peliverde y esta asintió -No se preocupe, siempre lo explican antes de empezar

-Cierto-kabo- Hablo Matt y todos lo miraron

En eso la "calabaza" recito un hechizo

-_¡Abrete-kabo!- _Grito un una enorme ciudad se comenzó a materializar en medio de la arena

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Se preguntó el pelinaranja

-_¡¿Cómo?!- _Era el pensamiento de todos los miembros de Twiler Bird y Lily Sword que participaban

Una vez terminada la ciudad los magos la apreciaban más detalladamente. Un segundo después cada participante del evento apareció en un lugar distinto de la ciudad

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Grito Eduard al ver que estaba solo

Todos los magos participantes de evento se encontraban más o menos de la misma manera

_**-Todo el mundo en el estadio puede ver lo que está pasando dentro de la ciudad por nuestra visión por Lacryma-**_ Comenzó a explicar Chapita y una ENORME pantalla aparición en medio del estadio -_**¡Los 8 participantes han sido divididos en distintas localizaciones de la ciudad!**_

_-Igual que el año anterior_\- Pensaban Gray y Juvia por igual

_**-Las reglas de "Search" son simples-kabo-**_ Comenzó a explicar la reglas Matt por los altavoces _**-Hay una lacryma especial escondida en la ciudad, cada uno de ustedes tendrá que buscarla y el primero en tocarla será el vencedor y ganara 5 puntos, si se encuentran con otro participante pueden batallar y si lo vencen o se rinde ganaran 1 punto extra, si al final solo queda un participante se cantara victoria para este pero no recibirá los puntos por conseguir la lacryma, son libres de usar cualquier magia que quieran ¡Y empezó el juego-kabo!**_

El sonido de un Gon retumbo en el estadio anunciando que el juego había empezado. Los participantes se movilizaron de su sitio en busca de la mencionada lacryma o en busca de otro participante mientras eran monitoreados por la visión-lacryma

Eduard se encontraba corriendo de un lugar a otro en busca de la lacryma o algún contrincante, luego de algunos minutos se encontró con el mago perro de Quatro Cerberos,

-Fuera de mi cachorro- Se burló el pequeño palinaranja

-¡Eres un niño malo! ¡Me haces llorar!- Ladro War Cry haciéndose el ofendido

En eso un mar de lágrima comenzó a salir de sus ojos exageradamente. Antes de que el miembro de Quatro Cerberos pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Eduard activo su magia y lo aplasto con una bola gigante de magia azul dejándolo inconsciente

-Eso fue fácil- Dijo Eduard sonriente desactivando su magia ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores

Todos en el estadio se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, sin contar a los magos de varios gremios presentes, entre ellos los más sorprendidos fueron los de Sabertooth, pero sobre todo MInarva y es que ¿Cómo un mocoso de 13 años podía dominar tan poderosa magia que a ella misma le costó tanto?

_**-¡Increíble! ¡El pequeño Eduard derroto con un solo movimiento a War Cry de Quatro Cerberos!- **_Comentaba Chapita luego de recuperarse_** -¡Y con una magia que solo se ha visto por la Gran Minerva de Sabertooth! ¡Con esto ha obtenido al primer punto del torneo!**_

-_**Ya entiendo porque tienes tantas esperanzas por el muchacho- **_Comentaba Yajima al mago de Twiler Bird prencete

_**-Y solo es un miembro de reserva- **_Sonrió _**-Aun no han visto nada de "Kamui"- **_Finalizocon el apodo de Eduard ante la mirada atenta de sus acompañantes

En el estadio todos los espectadores comenzaron a ovacionar al pequeño de Twiler Bird.

En la ciudad los participantes corrían de un lugar a otro buscando la lacryma. En medio de eso Yoko después de derrotar a Yuka con una invocación de una rata gigante, logra divisar algo brillante sobre una catedral. De inmediato corre a ella saltando por los tejados, pero es vista por los demás participantes y apresura el paso para llegar primero a la catedral

En el techo de la catedral se encontraba una lacryma flotando sobre la estatua de un ángel en la cima más alta. Antes de poder dar un paso para acercase los demás participantes –Menos War Cry– entraron en escena

-Parece que todos queremos lo mismo- Empezó Arania

-¡Es mío yo lo vi primero!- Se quejó la de ropa de lolita

-Entonces solo veo una solución para esta situación- Dijo Ren

-¡El primero en tocarla gana!- Grito Natsu y Eduard al uniso saltando a la catedral

El salto fue interrumpido por una red de hilo mágico que los atrapo. Arania se adelantó pero es detenida por el ataque "Aéreo" de Ren atrapándola en una esfera de aire asfixiándola y dejándola inconsciente

-_**¡Ren de Blue Pegasus ha derrotado a Arania obteniendo un punto!-**_ Anuncio Chapita y las fans de Ren y su esposa enloquecieron

-¡Mi turno!- Bramo Yoko seria y apareciendo un circula mágico verde en el piso frente a ella y precedió a recitar su hechizo _-¡Vengan en mi ayuda mis amigos trillizos! ¡Bestia de Invocación: Hidra de 3 Cabezas! ¡Ba, Bi, y Di yo los invoco!_

Una enorme bestia con cuerpo de lagarto y cuello de serpiente con tres cabezas, una de tortuga, otra de serpiente y la última de iguana aprecio en medio del círculo mágico. La chica salto a la espalda de la criatura de aspecto atemorizante aterrizando de pie

_**-¡Asomnbroso!- **_Opino Chapita Lola _**-¡La pequeña Yoko-tan ha logrado invocar a una de las más fuertes bestias de Invocación! ¡La Hidra de tres Cabezas!**_

_-¿Para qué – nos llamó – Yoko-sama?-_ Hablaron consecutivamente cada una de las cabezas de la Hidra con voz tenebrosa

-Necesito que derroten a aquel tipo- Ordeno la chica de 15 años señalando a Ren que se encontraba ya cerca de la lacryma

-_Como ordene-_ Bramaron al uniso las tres cabezas

La cabeza de la tortuga escupió un potente chorro de agua a presión que casi impacto en Ren que lo logró esquivar saltando del edificio y aterrizo de pie en el piso. La cabeza de la iguana disparo un potente rayo de rocas de su boca que esta vez si impacto en Ren pero se logró poner de pie. La cabeza de la serpiente escupió un tornado de fuego de su boca que Ren logró esquivar casi a salvo pero su pie que resultó gravemente lastimado. En un movimiento se lanzó a contraatacar el moreno

_**-¡Increíble!- **_Opino Chapita_** -¡La batalla de entre Yoko-tan y Ren se está calentando ¡Y hablando de calentar ni rastro de que Natsu y Eduard se puedan liberar!**_

-¡Pedazo de idiota solo destruye esas cuerdas!- Gritaron Gray y Fray enojados al ver a sus compañeros inmovilizados

Los magos mencionados trataban de zafarse de las redes pero nada de que cediera

-¡Solo quema las cuerdas!- Le grito Eduard al DS de fuego

-¡Pues tu solo explótalas!- Le grito de regreso al mago del Dios de la Guerra

En eso algo hizo clip en el cerebro de ambos magos y se apenaron pero no lo demostraron. El Dragón Slayer quemo las cuerdas de su lado y el preadolescente hizo explotar las cuerdas del suyo dejando al fin libres a ambos magos

_**-¡Esperen!**_\- Comenzó a narrar Chapita_** -¡Tanto Salamandra como Kamui se han liberado de sus ataduras y se preparan para enfrentarse! ¡Este será un encuentro explosivo!**_

Los magos adoptaron sus poses de batalla esperando el tan ansiado encuentro entre sus técnicas

-¡Estoy encendido!- Natsu salió disparado como una bala contra Eduard dando inicio a la batalla justo cuando Natsu iba a impactar contra Eduard este recito un hechizo:

-_¡Transportación de Espacio!-_ Desapareció en una bola de energía azul oscuro para luego reaparecer detrás de este para mandarlo a volar con una patada cargada con una esfera que estallo al contacto con el DS de fuego

El Dragón Slayer se recuperó rápido para luego atacar con:

_-¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!-_ Grito Natsu al momento una ráfaga de fuego salió disparada contra el joven mago que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de ser golpeado por tal ataque

Por fortuna el chico se salvó por poco usando como escudo justo antes de recibir el ataque pero eso no lo salvo de recibir la mitad de los daños. El DS sonrió ante esto y se preparó para cargar otro ataque:

-_¡Alas del Dragón de Fuego!-_ Natsu se disparó contra el chico con ambos brazos cubiertos en unas llamas que se asemejaban a látigos dispuestos a impactar contra el chico

-_¡Transportación de Espacio!- _Eduard volvió a desparecer con su magia y reaparecer detrás de Natsu para atacarlo pero este se volteo y ataco con sus llamas haciendo que el chico recibiera el golpe de lleno

-¡Awaaa!- Grito Eduard al recibir el golpe estrellándose contra una muralla de la catedral

-¡Levántate que aún no terminamos!- Le grito Natsu con su siempre imborrable sonrisa

El chico poco a poco fue saliendo del cráter que dejo en la estructura con la capa y capucha destrozadas dejando ver su sedosa cabellera naranja hasta los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Siempre ha querido pelear contra Natsu, desde antes de que volviera de la Isla Tenrou, cuando escucho de el por primera vez lo ha querido combatir y estar en presencia suya y retándolo a pelear no podría hacerlo más feliz, a pesar de su abrumador poder y el hecho de que le quebró una costilla en ese último ataque solo lo emocionaba aún mas

-¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Te enseñare que en Twiler Bird somos los mejores!- Bramo el pequeño mientras se preparaba para atacar -_¡Látigo de Espacio!_

Un látigo de energía azul oscuro salió disparado contra Natsu logrando asestar el golpe dándole en un costado haciendo que este saliera disparado e impactara contra la catedral. El DS de fuego se recuperó del golpe saliendo del cráter con esa imborrable sonrisa, pero claro, con una costilla rota y uno que otro hematoma

-¡Así es como se pelea!- Alabo Natsu lanzándose a atacar de nuevo con el chico -_¡Puño de Hierro de Dragón de Fuego!- _El puño de Natsu se recubrió de fuego para golpear a Eduard

-_¡Cambio!-_ Recito el pelinaranja y Natsu fue cambiado por una roca haciendo que este se estrellara su ataque contra una pared de la catedral que misteriosamente aún se mantenía en pie

-¡Ese es un truco sucio!- Se quejó Natsu saliendo de nuevo del cráter

-Este es el estilo de los hermanos Malaspine- Murmuro Eduard despareciendo con _"Transportación"_ de la vista del Dragón Slayer

-¡Sal de una vez cobarde!- Bramo Natsu escupiendo una gran onda de fuego de su boca

-Paciencia- Se escuchó la voz de Eduard de algún lugar -¡NO PUEDES ATACAR LO QUE NO VEZ!- Grito apareciendo al chico a unos metros de Natsu -_¡Modificación de Espacio!_

Todo alrededor de Natsu se comenzó a derrumbar en pedazos mientras que este solo trataba de evadir los escombros. Eduard aprovecho un momento de descuido de Natsu para golpearlo con su técnica de _Látigo de Espacio _dejándole nuevo hematoma con un fuerte dolor y estrellándolo contra una estructura derrumbada

-Eres muy fuerte- Admitió Eduard serio al ver que Natsu ponía de pie nuevamente

-Lo mismo digo- Apoyo Natsu de la misma manera -Aunque no me gusten tus trucos sucios- Dijo frotándose un costado

El pequeño solo río ante ese comentario

-¡Termino esto de una vez!- Opino Natsu decidido y su contrincante asintió, ya era tiempo de terminar esa pelea

Ambos magos se posicionaron para atacar con sus mejores ataques

-_¡Llama brillante del Drag-_

_-¡Yadgo Rigo-_

Ambos hechizos fueron detenido fueron detenidos por el sonido de un gon

-_**¡Y este es el final!- **_Anunciaba Chapita Lola _**-¡La ganadora del encuentro es Yukino de Sabertooth por tocar primero la lacryma!**_

Los magos que seguían en sus batallas pararon en seco ante la mención de la victoria de la Maga de Espíritus Celestiales, y es que _¿Cómo es que pudieron olvidar a Yukino? _Esa y otras preguntas rondaban en la mente de los presentes, sean participantes o no del torneo

Poco a poco la ciudad fue desapareciendo transportando a los participantes a la arena, los cuales, se encontraban algo idos por lo ocurrido

-Felicidades a Sabertooth-kabo- Hablo el hombre calabaza apareciendo en frente de los concursantes

-G-gracias Matt-sama- Agradeció la maga apenada por la mirada ida que le dedicaban su compañeros concursantes

-¿C-como fue que perdí?- Dijeron deprimidos saliendo del shock los 4 concursantes consientes del evento, ya que War Cry, Yuka y Arania aún no despertaban

-Gomennasai- Musito la maga estelar apenada

-No importa Yukino, fue nuestra culpa por subestimarte- Hablo Natsu recuperado de su depresión sonriéndole como solo él sabia

-Tienes razón, tú ganaste- Apoyo el pequeño sonriendo de igual manera que el DS

-Arigato Natsu-sama Eduard-sama- Agradeció con una reverencia la peliblanca

_**-¡Y este es el final del primer evento de los Juegos!- **_Bramo Chapita emocionado_** -Los marcadores son:**_

**Tabla de Puntuación:**

**Sabertooth 13 puntos**

**Fairy Tail 10**

**Lamia Scale 6 puntos**

**Twiler Brid 5 puntos**

**Mermaid Heels 3 puntos**

**Blue Pegasus 3 puntos**

**Quatro Cerberos 1 puntos**

**Lily Sword 1 puntos**

_**-Con esto Sabertooth está a la delantera-**_ Comento el mago de Twiler Bird

_**-De seguro el Maestro Sting está feliz por su progreso, de seguro quiso participar este año- **_Hablo yajima

Los magos abandonaron la arena y regresaron con sus equipos correspondientes

_**-Les pedimos un momento para la segunda mitad con los combates. Se les ruega esperar mientas se eligen a los competidores- **_Pidió Chapita Lola

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O-o- O-o-O-o-O

_**Oliss**_

_***Search: Busqueda**_

_Fin del capitulo 5! Aun con los trabajos del liceo me tenían les traje el fic o.O y lo alaegue lo mas que pude_

_¿Qué les pareció? Quedo larguito :3_

_Voten por quienes quieren que se enfrenten en las batallas de los gremios. Como Frida vs Erza, Kagura vs Eve o algo asi :3_

_¡Ustedes son el público del torneo así que voten!_

_¡No olviden votar por Reviews!_


	6. 1er día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos 2

_Oliss!_

_Aquí yo traigo un nuevo cap de este sensualote fic! X3 Yiiiii!  
Ya, en serio. Otro capitulo de fic  
¡Les aseguro que el combate que presenciaran se les grabara hasta la eternidad o se les devuelve su dinero!  
Mentira, no devuelvo dinero porque es gratis pero ustedes me entienden_

_Aclaraciones: Los sucesos de la saga de Tartaros sucedieron pero el gremio no se separon y de hay yo invente todo_

_¡Música maestro!_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece pero algunos Oc's y gremios nuevos si_

_Opening: Opening 17 Fairy tail "Mysterious Magic"_

_Capítulo 6: ¡Primer día de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos!_

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o O-o-O-o-O-o-O

.

Cuando Eduard regreso con sus nakamas todos lo estaban esperando. Estaba todo sucio y cubierto de tierra sangre y con varios hematomas, gran parte de su ropa estaba destrozada, solo sus pantalones negros y las botas seguían casi intactos, por lo que todo de la cintura para arriba estaba descubierto, su manto se perdió en medio del combate sin que lo supiera

-¡Ya llague!- Grito apenas entro y se tumbó en el piso

Rápidamente su hermana se le acercó para ver sus heridas

-¡Baka! ¿Cuántas costillas te rompiste?- Le acuso tocándole una costilla haciendo que el menor se retorciera del dolor

-Creo que cuatro- Dijo apartando la manos -Además parece que me torcí la muñeca y tengo una pierna rota-Agrego como si nada desde el suelo

-¿A caso quieres morir?- Le regaño Fray sobándose la sien

-No es mi culpa- Hizo un puchero el menor

-Si tu tan solo- Hablo Frida pero fue interrumpida por Nahliel

-Ya, ya- Interrumpió Nahliel -Eduard esa batalla fue impresionante –Le sonrió al menor

-Arigato- Le devolvió la sonrisa pero luego se deprimió -Pero no logre conseguir muchos puntos

-No importa- Trato de animarlo Chiharu que acababa de entrar -El torneo acaba de empezar, cuando me integre mañana nos aseguraremos de ganar más puntos

-¡Aye!- Animo Bonny quien se encontraba hay

El niño asintió fuertemente logrando que se mareara y si no fuera porque se encontraba tirado en el piso se hubiera caído

-Pero primero que nada a tratar esas heridas- Ordeno Nahliel y todos asintieron

Dicho esto la pelirroja de Chiharu procedió a sanar al menor pelinaranjo con su magia de cielo, esa magia la aprendió cuando viajaba con Nights que la encontró en una cueva antigua y se dedicó a aprenderla, le tomaría algo de tiempo poder sanar todas la heridas del menor pero empezaría por las de gravedad ya que no solo tenía huesos rotos sino algunos órganos lastimados

Pasaron unos treinta minutos y de nuevos los altavoces hicieron sonido

_**-¡Ya es hora de seguir con la segunda parte!-**_ Anuncio emocionado Chapitta Lola _**-Para esta etapa se desarrollará un combate de uno a uno contra un miembro de otro gremio, al público se le dio el derecho de votar por los participantes de los combates que quieran presenciar ¡Y empezaremos con el más votado!**_

El público prácticamente enloqueció con ese anuncio

_**-El primer combate será entre ¡Erza Scarlet de Fairy Tail vs Frida Malaspine de Twiler Bird!**_

Y el estadio se echó a vitoreo a ambas participante. Por fin, la batalla más esperada de las mejores magas de ambos gremios se anunció, prometiendo ser la más espectacular que se haya visto. Sobra decir que el mago que acompañaba a los narradores se calló de la silla y se puso a murmurar cosas sobres una pelea de demonios

-¡¿Erza tan pronto?!- Grito escolarizada la maga rubia de Fairy Tail junto con Happy

-Por lo visto no se hicieron esperar- Hablo Gray que aunque no lo mostrara le alterada la idea

-¡Por ningún motivo debes perder!- Le señalo Natsu quien no le afectaba los hechos

Cabe destacar que el DS de fuego estaba siendo atendido por Wendy quien se encargaba de surar sus heridas, la pelea contra Eduard no lo dejo en muy buenas, por no decir deplorables, condiciones casi o menos igual que Eduard

-Entendido- Sentencio Erza saliendo al estadio ante los ánimos de sus demás nakamas en la gradas

Por otro lado con nuestros queridos pájaros

-¡Tengo miedo!- Grito Eduard

Bonny se escondía detrás de Eduard y este detrás de Chiharu quien a la vez se escondía detrás de Fray y este al igual detrás de Nahliel, todos con miedo salvo el gran _Imperion,_ no, el gran mago clase S, del cual nadie en el gremio ha podido derrotar que se sepa hasta la fecha, se encontraba impasible o por lo menos eso aparentaba

¿Pero cómo no temer a lo que viene? Inmediatamente cuando se dio el anuncio un aura roja muy pesada de lo que se le puede decir guerrera envolvió a la Kunoichi y sus ojos destilaban fuego, era la viva imagen de un guerrero con ansias de lucha. Porque exactamente eso era, la chica llevaba desde que supo de la existencia de la maga que quería, no, tenía que enfrentarse a la maga de las armaduras

-Frida, ya cálmate- Hablo Nahliel con voz suave

La maga hizo caso omiso y se dirigía con paso firme pero deseoso a la arena pero fue detenida por Nahliel quien deposito su mano firme sobre el hombro de la maga

-Frida- Repitió y pero esta vez le dirigió una mirada sebera

-No te preocupes- La mencionada sujeto la mano en su hombro delicadamente, su voz era suave en comparación a su antigua actitud -No me pasara nada- Finalizo desapareciendo todo el instinto previo y dedicándole una sonrisa cálida

El mago poderoso –No oficialmente porque no se ha hecho una competencia para confirmarlo pero se presume– de Twiler Bird ¡se ruborizo! pero fue pasado por alto por todo menos la maga pelinaranja que tenía en frente que al verlo también se ruborizo pero sin despegar su sonrisa

-Eso espero- Contesto sin apartar la mano del hombro de la chica

Está obligada tubo que deshacer el contacto ya que parecía que ninguno de los dos lo aria y se dirigió a la arena alegando que no podía hacer esperar más al destino. Mientras seguía su camino era animada por sus compañeros de gremio tanto con los que participaba como los que se encontraban en la gradas

_**-¡Increíble! En tan solo pensar que estas grandes mujeres se enfrentarán me pone la piel de gallina-**_ Comentop Lola

_**-Y no es por menos- **_Hablo Yajima-san _**-Si bien ambas son el orgullo de su respectivo gremio, no he tenido la oportunidad de ver una batalla de Frida-san en persona pero por los rumores se podría decir que es equiparable a la de Erza-san**_

_**-Yo solo me quiero esconder- **_Hablo el Devil Slayer del Neón detrás de su silla_** -Sé por experiencia propia lo temible que puede ser "La mujer más fuerte de Twiler Bird" y verla pelear contra "La mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail" solo me asusta, será una verdadera lucha de titanes**_

_**-Por lo que se sus magias son similares pero sus estilos de batalla son muy diferentes por no decir opuestos-**_

_**-Tiene razón en ese punto- **_Nights se sentó en la silla_** -Al final creo que mejor si veo la pelea- **_Luego murmuro_** -A si se me ocurre algo nuevo para la segunda parte de mi película**_

_**-¡Muy bien! Todos los terrenos del torneo se vuelven el campo de batalla, todos los demos se tendrán que ir a las áreas de espera- **_Explicaba Chapita_** -El tiempo límite son 30 minutos, si el contrincante es incapaz de pelear en ese tiempo se declarara un ganador, pero si ambos siguen peleando o en su defecto ambos perdieron se declarara empate ¡Y con eso el primer enfrentamiento! ¡EMPIEZA!**_

En la arena al dar el anuncio inmediatamente se colocaron en posición de defensa pero ninguna se movió, estaban expectantes, esperando el ataque de su enemigo. Pasaron los minutos hasta que una de ellas se dignó a hablar

-Solo quería decirle que desde que supe de usted siempre he querido enfrentarla- Rompió el silencio Frida

-Acepto su alago- Hablo Erza con un leve asentimiento con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de su contrincante –Aunque debo admitir que también tenía un interés en usted

Dicho esto no se dijo nada más, los segundos pasaron y parecían horas, que poco a poco eran robadas de la vida. Todos en el estadio se encontraban en silencio, con una gran tención que se podría cortar simplemente con una espada. Nadie se movía, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el de sus respiraciones

…

En ese instante, una bebida de algún fanatico distraído se resbalo de sus dedo, poco a poco fue cayendo, haciendo lo que bien podrían ser dos segundo se volvieran un siglo para quien lo viera. Y en ese preciso momento, cuando la bebida toco tierra dio inicio a la más esperada y frenética batalla que será recordada por muchos años…

En cuando se dio inicio ambas magas activaron sus magias a una velocidad sobrehumana unos círculos mágicos las rodearon y ambas gritaron:

**-¡Re-Equipar: Armadura de la velocidad / Re-Equipar: Sai Washishi!**

Tan pronto terminaron de decir un traje con estampado de leopardo cubrió a la joven Titania y desapareció de la vista de todos en el estadio. Pero Frida Karasu no se quedó atrás y de igual manera o incluso más rápido unos Sai de un violeta oscuro con los Kanji de Aguila y muerte grabados aparecieron en sus manos a tiempo para bloquear la rápido estampida que iba dirigida por la pelirroja que al instante de ser bloqueada retrocedió. Frida esbozo una diminuta sonrisa por las acciones de su rival pero sabía que no debía confiarse. Su contrincante se le acercaba a una velocidad impresionante con no muy buenas intenciones, la ninja maga con un movimiento veloz invoco cuatro kunais en una mano y cuatro estrellas ninjas en la otra y las aventó de manera celosamente precisa a la maga de armadura que gracias a su armadura de velocidad logro esquivarlas.

Pero esto no decepcionó a Frida quien aprovecho un pequeño descuido le caballero para acercrse a una velocidad sobrehumana a esta con sus Sai con la intención de atacar pero la pelirroja coloco sus espada en forma de X y bloqueo el ataque dirigido hacia ella. La pelinaranja dio 3 saltos hacia atrás para ganar algo de terreno al igual que su oponente. Ambas se miraron mutuamente y se dispusieron a atacar de frente o eso parecía cuando ambas armas, espadas y Sai, estaban a punto de chocar las espada atravesaron de lleno el cuerpo de la maga-ninja dejando algo shokeada a pelirroja

EL sonido del aire cortando en su retaguardia la alerto pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando sintió como una lluvia de estrellas ninjas kunai y dos shuriken se incrustaban en su espalda desprotegida, casi cayó al piso por semejante dolor pero su orgullo de caballero le permitió seguir de pie

Lo que ocurrió fue que Frida desde el primer momento en que choco metal contra Erza se dio cuenta que no podría ganarle de frente mientras tuviera esa velocidad, por lo que ideo un plan rápido para contrarrestarlo. Los primeros Kunai y estrellas que lanzo contra la maga no solo eran para despistar, sino que tenían un segundo propósito y ese era el generar una sombra, por fortuna las armas se incrustaron juntas y proyectaron una sombra del tamaño perfecto para que se escondiera en ellas, cuando Titania bloqueo su último ataque ella aprovecho para esconderse en las sombras y se sustituyó con un clon de sombra, lo que Erza traspaso era ese mismo clon que ahora volvió a lo que era, al distraerse con su clon aprovecho para atacar por la espalda con sus armas

-¡Wakwaa!- Aulló de dolor la maga de Fairy Tail al quitarse algunos de los armamento incrustados en su cuerpo

Los mago de Fairy Tail vieron con horror con una de sus mejores miembros fue lastimado de tal gravedad ¿Cómo era posible que Erza recibió ese ataque? Mientras que los magos de Twiler Bird se encontraban expectantes pero se notaba su alegría al ver los resultados de su nakama

-Ríndete Erza Scarlet- Hablo Frida seria saliendo de las sombras cual diosa de la oscuridad se tratase. No aparto su vista de la maga pelirroja ni un segundo

-Jamás- Dijo escupiendo sangre -Eso sería manchar el orgullo de mi gremio- Finalizo poniéndose en posición de combate

-Entiendo- Respondió Frida y se volvió a ocultar entre las sombras de los kunais

Dicho esto una lluvia de agujas Senbo envenados salieron desde las sombras en dirección a Erza quien apenas pudo esquivarlas gracias a las heridas de su espalda. Pero la lluvia de Senbo no paraba y viendo que no podría evadirlas por siempre opto por otra obción

_-¡Re-Equipar: Armadura de Adamantio!-_ Una enorme armadura celeste y azul envolvió a la maga y con su gran escodo bloqueo las agujas enviadas a ella

Rápidamente Frida salió de su escondite para aparecer en la sombra de Erza para golpearla pero ante recito:

_-¡Re-Equipar: Tonfa Kabemaki!-_ En sus antebrazos aparecieron unas tonfas completamente blancas salvo por unos diseños como de remolinos grises que adornaban

Las tonfas golpearon con un tornado la armadura directamente y enviaron a volar a Erza quien se estrelló contra una de las paredes del estadio destruyendo estas. Erza salió del cráter de la pared con su armadura casi intacta salvo por un pequeño rasguño en el escudo derecho en donde recibió el golpe. Por otro lado a Frida le dolían los brazos por golpear de tal manera a la armadura de protección, el daño fue tanto que las propias tontas quedaron inservibles ya que prácticamente se destruyeron por el golpe

_-¡Re-Equipar: Yari Kagekuroi!-_ Grito Frida y una lanza de gran tamaño y totalmente negras apareció en sus manos pero no se quedó hay _-¡Magia de sombra: Multi-Clones de Sombra!_

Dicho esto un batallón de alrededor de 50 Frida's con la misma lanza apareció en el lugar sorprendiendo a Erza.

-¿Sorprendida?- Hablo una de las tantas Fridas -Te diré algo, estos clones no son como el que traspasaste que era solo sombra. Esto son sombras tangibles, en otras palabras te pueden tocar y atacar, todo gracias a mi Kagekuroi, esta yari me permite aumentar mi magia de sombra y me da un bono extra para hacer tangible tantos clones como quiera sin agotar toda mi magia

Erza no se movió ni le contesto, se dedicaba a evaluar la condición de su oponente. Su cambio rápido de armas más su destreza al usarlas es muy hábil, pero si le agrega su magia de sombras y la habilidad clonarse a sí misma de por si es aterradora. Claro que tampoco puede olvidar su ingenio para los planes, en definitiva tenía que tener cuidado. Viéndose a su misma en sus heridas y el hecho de que su contrincante estaba prácticamente intacta no le dejaban muchas opciones, su única alternativa es encontrar su punto débil y explotarlo. Pero primero debía saber cuál era la verdadera

Con un grito de batalla todas las Fridas corrieron y saltaron empuñando sus lanzas en contra de Erza esperando derribar la armadura. Erza no le dio mucho tiempo de esquivar otro ataque y se protegió con los enormes escudos deteniendo así la lluvia de lanzas pero lastimosamente una de ella se incrustó en la reciente grieta abriéndola más, algunos de los clones notaron eso y como si tuvieran una mentalidad de colmena cerca de 10 clones incrustaron sus armas en la grita con tal fuerza que 3 de ellos se desvanecieron en sombra, un estivo de dolor se presentó en el resto de las kunoichis pero tan rápido como vino se fue, lograron cargarse con ellas el escudo derecho destruyéndolo en pedazos dejando desprotegida a Titania a quien no le pasó desapercibido el reciente episodio.

Una teoría rápidamente paso por la cabeza de Titania quien no dudo en implementarla

**-**_¡Re-Equipar: Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo!-_Rápidamente una nueva armadura envolvió a la pelirroja, totalmente brillante y con un par de alas

Extendiendo sus alas con su poder telequinetico sostiene dos espadas en mas y otras tantas espadas empiezan a aparecer a su alrededor en forma de circulo. Frida al ver esto ya se temía el siguiente movimiento pero no podía hacer nada salvo tratar de esquivar los ataques

_-¡Espada Circular!-_Dicho el hechizo las espada comenzaron a girar alrededor de Titania y esperando para atacar _-Dancen, Mis Hojas_**\- **Activando por el comando las espada se lanzaron contra las copias en distintas direcciones como un circulo brillante

La lluvia de espada azoto fuertemente contras las kunoichis, unas cuantas se lograron proteger invocando tres uchiwa de dos metros cada uno de los tres colores primarios, agrupándose varias tras los abanicos protectores se salvaron pero varias espadas alcanzaron a las desprotegidas y se incrustaron en diversas partes de los cuerpos, en puntos vitales o los músculos causando dolor gritos y agonía insoportable antes de desaparecer en sombras, cada vez que una desaparecía se reflejaba el dolor y hasta algunas copias intactas gritaron. Cuando la lluvia de espadas termino solo quedaron diez Frida's en pie, se veían muy cansadas y con la respiración acelerada luchando por no decaer

-Ya descubrí tu truco- Hablo Erza desde el aire

-¡Calla!- Grito una de las Frida, enojada de que descubriera se debilidad

-Tus clones bien pueden ser muy útiles pero no son perfectos- Siguió sin importarle los reclamos –Al ser tangibles pueden atacar pero también ser atacados, están conectaron por una mentalidad de colmena y se mueven como uno, pero también sufren como uno, cuando uno desaparece el dolor y las experiencias se transmiten los otros y los afecta también, sin mencionar que dividiste tu magia en cada uno haciendo que cada uno tenga una fracción equivalente de tu poder total, es un arma de doble filo- Termino de explicar ante la mirada perpleja pero bien disimulada de las pelinaranja

-Tenía razón en no subestimarte Titania- Hablo una las Frida

-Pero ni creas que con eso- Continuo otra Frida

-¡Nos vencerás!- Finalizo otra

Con eso se inició otro ataque, las Fridas que cargaban la Uchiwa las lanzaron al aire dejando una estela del color que las representan, luego otras tres fridas salaron ayudadas por las demás las sobre los abanicos en vuelo y se situaron en ellos, invocando cada una dos Tessen del tamaño de una caja de zapatos de distintos tonos de gris, uno más oscuro que la otra. El rumbo de los abanicos gigantes cambio y comenzaron a volar alrededor de Titania y las pelinarajas saltaron de sus abanicos de defensa contra la maga fairy con sus abanicos de guerra mientras gritaban:

_-¡Formación en Conjunto: Ataque Sora no Oni Uchiwa-Tessen!_-Gritaron las pelinaranjas a la vez mientras sus abanicos negros daban cortes en la armadura de Titania para después aterrizar en otro abanico y repetir el proceso una y otra vez

Erza no se podía quedar así o perdería y lo sabía muy bien

_-¡Re-Equipar: Armadura de Alas Negras!- _Recitado el hechizo una nueva armadura se abrió paro en Erza revelando un traje de alas negras

Con una velocidad de vuelo propia de la armadura rápidamente se libró de los ataques de las kunoichis y voló alejándose para recuperarse y luego regreso igual de rápido y para atacarlas con sus espadas negras. Las espadas se incrustaron en uno de los abanicos de color azul deteniendo el ataque, la Frida aquel Uchiwa salto a otro de color amarillo donde agarro impulso y se lanzó con los Tessen en mano contra Titania con la intención de cortarla, pero Titania fue más rápida y libero sus espadas a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, ambos metales negros hicieron contacto entre si soltando chispas en el aire viendo cual sedería primero, para bien o mal la fuerza de la fairy fue mayor a la de la clon y esta perdió siendo cortada por ambas espadas convirtiendo se sombra. El abanico que sostenía cayó al suelo al perder a su piloto dejando uno menos. Erza no espero mucho antes de ser atacada por dos tessen que fueron lanzadas en su contra protegiéndose con ambas espadas en forma de X logrando detener el ataque, pero dejando su espalda desprotegida cosa que la otra clon aprovecho e intento atacar sin ser vista pero para fortuna de Erza logro esquivar girando sobre si y asestando un corte con su espada de forma vertical a la otra logrando que se desvaneciera en una sombra, el dolor de la desaparición se reflejó en la restante maga-ninja cosa que aprovecho para atacar y la corto con un doble golpe de espada antes de que se pudiera defender haciendo que se desvaneciera. Erza descendió a la tierra una vez que sus contrincantes aéreos se acabaron

-Acabemos con esto- Sugirió, no, ordeno Erza impasible equipando su armadura simple. Su pecho envuelto en vendas y un pantalón abultado roja, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta mientras sostenía dos katanas en mano

-Concuerdo- Contesto Frida de igual forma sin despegar su vista de su oponente, sabiendo que si quería ganar este encuentro necesita toda su magia disponible. Con un movimiento de mano desapareció sus armas para luego desaparecer en las sombras sus cuatro clones restante, sabía que esta sería su encuentro final -_Re-Equipar: Ninjato Kiri y Tanto Ai- _En su mano derecha pareció una espada recta de un solo filo con empuñadura negra y el filo negro y gris, y en la izquierda una cuchilla de 30 centímetros idéntica al ninjato salvo por el tamaño reducido

-¡Fairy Tail/Twiler Bird!- Gritaron el uniso ambas magas mientras se lanzaban contra la otra

Con una velocidad monstruosa desaparecieron de la vista y al segundo después chocaban sus armas peligrosamente filosas. El estruendo producido por el choque de poderes creo una onda creando un cráter de tal poder. Con un movimiento veloz Frida bloqueo un golpe de la katana de Erza con su cuchilla y se dispuso a contratacar con su ninjato pero el golpe fue detenido de igual manera por Erza, Frida dio un salto en espirar sobre su contrincante, aterrizo y aventó de manera mortal su Tanto a su oponente que apenas logró esquivarla pero le creo una pequeño corte en la mejilla, una herida nueva a las ya tantas que portaba, Erza no se quedó atrás se lanzo contra Frida quien cargaba solo su ninjato, logro acertarle un golpe por el costado creándole por primera vez una herida en todo el encuentro. Con movimientos consecutivos de defensa y contrataque por parte de ambas de manera sincronizada supieron que estaban emparejadas tanto en poder como en técnicas… Pero claro que las cosas pueden cambiar con nada

Por un instante cesaron sus ataques respirando agitadamente para comprobar sus estados. Erza tenía varios cortes y heridas profundas a lo largo de su cuerpo sobre todo en la espalda, sus vendas estaban destrozada y sangrentadas casi que seden, sus pantalones sucios y rotos, cargaba solo una Katana ya que durante el encuentro Frida logro romperle una, su estado no es solo físico ya que también ha perdido mucha magia y muy rápido tanto que podría caer por agotamiento. Frida no estaba en las mejores condiciones tampoco, después de su primera herida muchas más la siguieron hasta que estuvieron en igualdad de armas, varios cortes y sangre adornaban sus extremidades, su ropa quedo destrozada dejándola solo restos de camisa rosa y su malla negra rota, lo único intacto era su corbata roja, su agotamiento llego al límite casi empezando el último encuentro, aunque aún le queda más magia que a Erza los golpes y heridas de sus clones la debilitaron mental y físicamente, pronto caerá por fatiga

Frida curvo una sonrisa que a Erza le pareció extraño, solo prometía problemas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto confundida a lo que Frida se limitó a reír cansada

-Nosotras- Contesto -Estamos en un estado muy patético. En cualquier momento una de nosotras sedera… Aunque lo más probable seas tú

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Dime ¿Has notado un cambio en tu magia?- Frida vio como Erza hizo una mueca –En el momento que te corte con mi Tanto se activó su magia, mi Ai tiene una habilidad especial que cuando corta algo por más mínimo que sea el corte impregna su magia especial y esta se encarga de comerse la magia del cuerpo afectado, igual que un parasito que come magia- Finalizo ante la mirada atenta de Titania

Titania no hablo de inmediato, trataba de procesar la nueva información, si lo que dice es verdad eso explicaría su pérdida masiva de magia lo cual significaría que si quería ganar debía hacerlo ahora. Titania cuervo una sonrisa extrañando a Karasu

-¿Y eso?- Inquirió Frida

-Nada, es solo que tú tampoco estas mejor que yo- Explicaba -Puede que tengas más magia pero no te sirve de nada si no tienes energía para usarla

-Veo que te diste cuenta- Confirmo Frida y tomo su pise de batalla posicionando su ninjato -El descanso termino ¡Esto será doble o nada!- Y se lanzó al ataque

-¡Concuerdo!- Dijo repitiendo las acciones de su oponente

Ambas corrieron contra la otra empuñando sus armas listas para cortar, concentrando todas sus esperanzas y energía en este último ataque, el ataque que lo definirá todo y nombrara a la ganadora del encuentro. El tiempo se paró cuando ambas espadas japonesas estaban a solo un centímetro de distancia, las magas se vieron de frente deseándose sin palabras _suerte._ El tiempo volvió a transcurrir y las espadas colisionaron provocando una onda expansiva mayor que cualquiera que se produjera antes en el encuentro, la onda se expandió segando a todos por su luz obligándolos a cubrirse por tal resplandor provocado por la fuerza, cuando seso una cortina de huma cubrió el lugar bloqueando la vista en todo el estadio, nadie respira como si algo se los impidiera pero sin quitar la vista de la arena como si tal cosa fuera el peor crimen. Poco a poco la tierra se fue asentando revelando dos sombras de pie sin moverse, con clama y tensión se fue revelando las figuras de Frida y Erza opuestas a donde se encontraban. Nadie se movió, el silencio reinaba… Cuando un sonido por fin lo rompió, era la espada de Erza que se partió, no paso ni dos segundos cuando la de Frida corrió la misma suerte…

-Muy buena batalla… Fue un honor entablar espadas con usted… Erza-san- Y se desplomo en la tierra

-El honor fue mío… Frida… Eres una excelente maga- Erza la imito y callo rendida en la arena

Ambas magas cayeron inconscientes en el cráter de lo que alguna vez fue la arena de batalla, todo el estado se quedó sumido en silencio. Al minuto la campana sonó anunciando que los treinta minutos pasaron y el termino de la batalla de titanes

_**-¡In-increíble!-**_ Sonaron los altavoces despertando a todos de su estupor -_**¡Tanto Frida como Erza quedaron inconscientes! lo que significa un empate y cada equipo obtiene 5 puntos ¡Pero no hay duda que este encuentro quedara para la historia del torneo!**_

Todo el estadio estallo en júbilo gritando y comentando sobre la pelea que nunca por más que quieran podrán olvidar

Miembros de ambos gremio corrieron a socorrer a sus compañeras inconscientes para darles tratamiento de emergencia. Nahliel fue el primero en llegar de los gremios y cargo con la mayor delicadeza a la joven en sus brazos, quizás no pueda decir en vos alta pero verla tan tranquila la hacía ver muy bella, tal pensamiento logro provocar una sonrisa en su rostro. A los pocos instantes llegaron los demás miembros, entre ellos Eduard y Natsu quienes estaban casi totalmente vendados haciéndolo fácilmente pasar por momias, cada cual se llevó a compañera regresando a sus áreas de espera correspondiente para darles tratamiento con sus magas Slayer del cielo correspondientes

Los siguientes encuentros pasaron normalmente para cada combate:

**Frida Malaspine vs Erza Scarlet / Fairy Tail vs Twiler Brid / Resultado: Empate 5 puntos**

**Mermaid Heels vs Blue Pegasus / Kagura Mikazuchi vs Eve Tearm / Resultado: Victoria Kagura 10 puntos **

**Lamia Scale vs Lily Sword / Toby vs Miromi / Resultado: Victoria Miromi 10 puntos **

**Sabertooth vs Quatro Cerberos / Rufus Lohr vs Sems / Resultado: Victoria Rufus 10 puntos**

Al final del día al estaban los nuevos puntajes en el marcador:

**Tabla de Puntuación:**

**Sabertooth 23 puntos**

**Fairy Tail 15 puntos**

**Lily Sword 11 puntos**

**Twiler Brid 10 puntos**

**Mermaid Heels 13 puntos**

**Lamia Scale 6 puntos**

**Blue Pegasus 3 puntos**

**Quatro Cerberos 1 puntos**

Y con eso se termina el primer día de contienda de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos

.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o O-o-O-o-O-o-O

_**Oliss!**_

_Fin del capítulo 6! Disculpen la demora pero me inscribi en un foro que me gusto y me dedique solo a los fic's de los concursos y eso X3_

_¡Pero no desesperen que no planeo pararlo!_

_¿Les mencionó algo? Adore escribir la pelea de Frida y Erza y si que se me dificulto algo pero estoy conforme_

_¿Lo notaron? ¡Frida y Nahliel se aman! ¿¡Lograran decírselo al otro!? ¡Solo yo lo se! Wajajaja!_

_**Próximamente:**_

_**Capitulo 6: Noche del día 1**_

_¡No olviden el Reviews!_

_Un dato mas, tanto Frida como Erza quedaron muy lastimadas como para participar otra vez asi que serán sustituidas ¿Quién ocuparan sus puestos en el torneo? ¡Ustedes me dicen!_


End file.
